Unlike You
by Irenella Courmett
Summary: Sequel to Just Like You. Follow Emmett and Bella's growing family and read about the challenges along the way. AH. Rated M.
1. Prologue

**Unlike You's Disclaimer & Rating: The Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, although the Just Like You and Unlike You storyline and all original characters belong to Crash Hale and Couthale AKA Irenella Courmett. Unlike You is rated M for language and sexual references, it is only intended for a mature audience. Please respect that.**

**Editor: obsessedmom is the woman responsible for keeping everything in order and sparkly looking. She's wonderful to me and I am so grateful for her kindness. Check out her awesome stories, she's as great an author as she is an editor.**

**This story takes place after the original Just Like You Epilogue: Always Have, Always Will.**

**

* * *

**

_**Previously. . .**_

_"I don't need a piece of paper or a ring to tell me I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you… because, as long as you want me, you have me. I'll always, always want you. . . but as much as I know we don't need to be married to love each other and be with each other, there's still nothing I want more than to call you my wife. . . Marry me, Bella? I promise I'll never make you regret it if you say yes." - Emmett McCarty, Just Like You_

**Prologue**

Emmett and I married at The Estate the following April after he'd proposed. We exchanged vows as the sun set, sharing the day with our family and close friends. It was followed by dinner and dancing.

The evening really was a dream come true. Alice had arranged a beautiful garden-like feel to the night with soft lights surrounding every tree and plant. There were white and cream colored flower petals across every inch of ground in sight, and the live violins added a softness to the night I'd never experienced before.

The best part was promising myself and all that I am to Emmett, and hearing him do the same in return. I had heard many women experienced a weight to their left hand once both rings were in place, but I'd never felt lighter.

I never believed in fate, but perhaps if I was to begin believing, this would be the time.

"We have to get going, babe, they've been asleep for awhile and I'm sure our pilot has a family to get back to," Emmett whispered from behind me, his hands running down the length of both my arms as he kissed my shoulder.

I swallowed and nodded, feeling slightly teary. Both my babies where asleep in their beds — had been since before all our guests even left. I'd been standing at their door, trying to will myself to be brave and walk away, for awhile now.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to,"

"I do," I whispered. Emmett deserved a honeymoon. We both did. "I'm gonna miss them though. I've never been this far away from them before."

"I know," he told me. "I'm going to put the bags in the car. Meet me downstairs when you're ready."

I turned to him slightly and nodded, smiling as best as I could.

He winked and kissed my cheek, turning and walking down the hall and stairs.

He'd already changed into some comfortable clothes and was ready. I was still in my wedding dress. I felt like a princess in it, especially while dancing in his arms.

I finally took a deep breath and quickly wiped the tear that began falling. I walked over to each of their beds and whispered another goodbye. We'd already shared goodbyes before their bedtime but I wished for just another hug.

I didn't want to wake them, so I simply kissed them gently and quietly left their room, walking to mine and Emmett's. Clothes were already laid out for me, so I changed and hung the dress back up, giving it another look before I grabbed my handbag and left.

I met Mom, Dad, and Emmett out back where Mom and Dad were sitting and enjoying the night and view.

"Ready?" Emmett asked.

I nodded. "Mom, the cleaners will be here in the morning to take care of all this and—"

"I know, Bella. Don't worry, everything will be fine."

I nodded and pointed behind myself, "I put all the numbers you might need on—"

"I've taken care of my grandsons before. I know what I'm doing," she interrupted again.

"I know you do."

"You're only a ten hour fight away if we need you."

I frowned, biting hard on my lip.

"Everything's going to be great. Just go, relax, and have some fun. You're too clingy, even for their mother."

"Mom," I huffed, "This isn't easy for me."

Dad smiled and made me direct my attention to him. "Remember when you got pregnant and we wanted you to come home but you wouldn't hear it?"

I nodded, glancing at Emmett.

"Well, that was hard for your mother and me, but we survived, just like you're going to survive leaving them with us for five days. I know you're going to miss them Bells, but it's only five days. It'll go fast and you'll have a nice time. . . Why is it that we always have to force you to go out and have fun?"

I rolled my eyes, "You make me sound so boring."

"You are, sweetheart," Mom laughed.

I sighed and looked to Emmett, "Okay, I'm definitely ready to leave now."

He chuckled and nodded, joining me and kissing the top of my head.

* * *

**As promised Just Like You's sequel is finally underway. For everything from teasers to character information be sure to bookmark the blog and check in. Chapter One teasers are already posted. **http:/jlyuy (dot) blogspot (dot) com/** (Direct link is in profile.) Please review and let me know if you like the blog also.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Edited by the lovely obsessedmom. Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Our flight to Bora Bora took about ten hours. Bella and I slept for eight and were up and refreshed by the time we landed at the small private airport. A car was waiting there for us so I carried our bags and held the door open for her. I wanted it to be just us, so I rented the car to ensure no one would have to drive us around.

She smiled and pulled me down for a kiss before getting into the car. I watched her for a second. She had no make-up on and her hair was in a bit of a mess from being slept on, but she'd never been more radiant. Even if she didn't take my last name, she still looked like a Mrs. McCarty to me.

"You've gotta stop staring, you know?"

"You're my wife. I get to do whatever I want."

Her smile indicated she liked what I said. I closed her door and went around to my side. She gave me directions from her cell phone and we were at our villa shortly. We were greeted by the host, Tarry, and a few workers. Tarry walked us through and told us where everything was. The staff would be by three times a day. In the morning for breakfast and to clean up anything that needed it, afternoon for lunch, and evening for dinner. We also had an on-call masseur from six am to nine pm.

The offices were located just a few minutes drive up the beach and we could call at any time if we needed anything. Plus the fridge was stocked and fresh fruit sat throughout the villa.

As Bella wandered out to see the view of the beach and our pool and jacuzzi, I told Tarry we'd be skipping breakfast this morning. She smiled and reminded me that all sorts of food were in the fridge before everyone left Bella and me to it.

Joining her out front, I wrapped my arms around her from behind and looked out at the blue sky and water.

"Want to take a swim and sit in the jacuzzi before we shower?" Bella asked.

I kissed the side of her neck, "As long as you're naked."

She giggled and wiggled her butt back against me. I growled into her neck. It had definitely been too long since we'd had sex. What with all the days before the wedding being taken up by something to do every second of the day.

"We gotta call home first," she sighed.

"Right," I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and brought up Renee's number.

She answered on the second ring. "It's the newlyweds!" she called out.

I put it on speaker and held it out in front of Bella. She took it from me and I wrapped both my arms back around her.

"Hey, Mom, we just wanted to let you know we're here and the flight was all good."

"I'm glad to hear it, sweetheart. You in a better mood? Emmett's trying to be romantic you know and you're being a cry baby over the kids."

I chuckled at the statement. "Don't you worry, Mom, I'm gonna put her in a good mood."

Bella groaned and elbowed me lightly, "Ew, Em."

"Oh, I know you will."

"Mom, you're worse than he is. I'm having a great time already, don't worry. Are the boys okay?"

"They're great. The cleaners are here working so I think we're gonna head to the park soon. You want to talk to them?"

"Please, thanks," Bella said as I kissed the top of her head.

"Hi, Mama! Hi, Dad!"

"Hey, buddy, how you doing?" I smiled.

"Good, we're going to the park now. Grandma and Grandpa are fun!"

"We miss you, baby. How's your brother?" Bella asked.

"He's fine. Here."

As soon as Aiden was on, so was Evan.

"Hi, Mommy. Hi, Dad."

"Hey, monkey. We miss you."

"We miss you too, but Grandma says you should have fun. We are."

I laughed, Evan reminding me of Bella the older he got. He was a sweetheart. Both my sons were, but they definitely had different ways of showing their kindness.

"We are having fun, buddy. We'll call you guys again in a few days. But if you or your brother want either of us, just tell your grandma, she'll call and we can talk whenever you want," I informed him.

"We know. We'll be okay though."

After another minute we were off the phone and Bella wasn't down about being far from the boys at all. I was glad, because there really was nothing for her to be worried about.

"Well, come on, Daddy, how often do we get to swim in a child free pool?" Bella giggled again, throwing my cell down on one of the lounge chairs and undoing her pants.

I raised my eyebrows, "Not often enough," I commented, pulling my t-shirt off and fumbling to get my pants off.

She laughed, already easily out of her clothes and jumping into the pool in her underwear.

I felt something wet slap again my shoulder and looked to it, noticing it was her white panties.

"Fuck," I muttered, my pants finally hitting the floor.

She laughed as I dove into the pool and grabbed her. "I swear, you're the biggest tease ever," I shook my head while she threw her bra to the edge of the pool.

"What?" she asked, too innocently, "I haven't done anything up until now. I've been nothing but good for days."

"That's the problem now, isn't it?"

She reached down under the water and pushed my briefs down. Smirking at her, I took over and threw them out of the pool. I cupped her face and leaned in to kiss her, feeling her breasts press against me as she pulled us closer.

I groaned and reached down for her thighs. She easily wrapped her legs around me as soon as I had her up and pressed her against the wall, moving my kisses down her chin. She tugged at my hair, her heavy breathing mixed with light laughs.

"You ready, baby? I've been hard since yesterday." I told her, pulling back enough to look into her eyes.

"Funny, 'cause I've been wet since then," she winked.

"Well then," I positioned myself at what I liked to refer to as heaven, gently pushing into her tightness and hearing her gasp.

Morning sex in itself was amazing, but outside in the sunshine, inside a fucking pool, I had no words.

Hearing her hiss my name only made me move faster and harder.

"Shit, baby, married pussy feels even better."

She laughed and slapped my back, soon going back to soft moans. She was biting on her lip and I knew she was trying to keep quiet. Knowing her personality turned me on even more than just seeing that she was beautiful on the outside.

"No one's around, baby," I told her, holding her in place.

She just moaned, throwing her head back. I smiled and took the invite to suck on her neck.

The position was one my favorites and I found myself coming sooner than I planned. I groaned into her shoulder.

"Fuck, sorry."

"For what? It's not like we don't still have the jacuzzi, and shower. . . and bedroom. . . then the bedroom again."

"You're gonna kill me, aren't you?" I asked, gently putting her down.

She simply shrugged.

_**Three days later. . .**_

Bella and I had a healthy sex life, we really did. Especially considering we had two five year olds and demanding careers. But in the last three days I'd had more sex then I'd ever had before. It was the most incredible thing in the world. Honeymoons were definitely not overrated.

I was happy and satisfied and way too lucky to have her. I mean, I didn't know many guys who got head in the shower without having to ask for it. And besides for the sex, she was the one I knew would always be there — the one I wanted there.

"Fuck!" I threw my head back and gripped her hair as I came down her throat.

She moaned around my length, sucking me dry and making me hiss at the sensation. I looked down in time to see her kiss my lower abs. Wrapping my hand around her upper arm, I pulled her up and turned her under the spray of the shower.

She closer her eyes and slightly opened her mouth, the water covering her body.

"Fuck this." Almost angrily pushing her against the glass, I got down so I was level to her core. I grabbed her thigh and threw it over my shoulder, digging right the fuck in.

She screamed and grabbed onto my head, "Em, oh god, you don't have to, you already did it in bed."

I thrust my tongue up against her opening then sucked her nerve, moaning at the sleekness and wetness.

"I'd fucking eat you out all day if I could," I mumbled while in the middle of it.

"There," she ordered, moving her hips against me and holding me in place. "Oh. . . I want. . . Fuck. . ."

I knew what she wanted. I knew how my girl liked it. Kissing her thigh, I slid two fingers up into her and listened as louder moans escaped her sweet lips.

"Yeah," she approved breathlessly.

I smiled happily and pressed in as far as I could go, massaging the spot I knew made her weak in the knees.

"Oh, god, oh. . . god. . . I can't. . . Oh, fuck!"

And that quickly, her walls clenched my fingers until she relaxed and almost fell. I quickly grabbed her and stood, keeping her steady against the glass.

"I swear to god, Emmett, if I come one more time. . . I don't fucking know," she sighed with her eyes closed.

I chuckled. "There's more where that came from too," I slapped her ass as I pulled her back under the water and we began washing each other.

She softly kissed my chest and made me feel more loved than I'd ever felt. Everyday she made me feel more and more loved, she was the best.

Once we were both clean, we stepped out of the shower and wrapped towels around ourselves. She went to the mirror to apply some face cream and I followed, standing behind her and watching our slightly fogged reflection.

She smiled at me as she did what she did. I softly placed my hand over her entire stomach and sighed into her shoulder. "You think anything's going on in there yet?" I asked hopefully.

She placed the lotion down and gave me a smile, placing both her hands over mine. "It's only been a month, Em. . . It takes awhile. . . And, I had my period a couple weeks ago, so. . . not yet, baby," she told me.

I nodded, knowing it would be the case. We'd only been trying for a month, but I guess I expected it to happen as soon as I asked her for it.

First she had to stop the birth control she'd been on for years, and then we had to be careful — using fucking condoms while her menstrual cycle went back to normal, and just a month ago the actual act of trying had begun.

I asked her for another baby shortly after I'd proposed. I could deal with it if she didn't want to go through pregnancy again, but she was thankfully really happy with the idea.

"Don't be sad, okay?" she told me kindly, turning so she'd face me. "It hasn't been long at all. I know it feels like it, but. . . It could take awhile. But, it'll happen."

I nodded and leaned down to kiss her lips, "It makes me so hard, thinking about you, looking all sexy and beautiful with our baby in there," I said, moving the subject in a happier direction.

She laughed, "Yeah, totally sexy, and big as a house,"

I shook my head. "You're tiny, baby."

She yelped slightly when I lifted her on the sink and placed my forehead against hers.

"I'll tell you what though, you better think I'm sexy when I'm huge, I'm gonna be hornier than usual."

I laughed at the statement, "Oh really?"

"Really," she moaned, "I thought I'd go crazy when I was pregnant with the boys. Alice suggested meeting up with. . . you know, one of those guys that have fetishes for pregnant women. She even found a website for it. But there was no way I'd do that," she laughed.

If she had fucked someone with my children inside her, I wasn't sure I'd be able to take it. "Remind me to kill Alice when we get home."

Bella laughed again and pushed against my chest until I stepped back and she hopped off the sink. "She was joking around and trying to make me feel better."

I sighed and stepped back to let her continue with her morning routine. "Sorry I wasn't around," I said, running my hand back across my hair.

"You don't have to keep saying sorry, Em, we've moved passed that. Trust me, most of it was bad moods and wanting to eat the most disgusting food combinations you can think up." She shook her head and made a face at the thought.

I smiled and shrugged, "Still wish I was there to serve your every whim."

"That's because you're the sweetest guy in the world," she winked. "You'll regret saying that though, you'll see."


	3. Chapter 2

**Incase I wasn't clear, please completely disregard those extra Evan and Aiden chapter's from Just Like You. This story will not be true to those events. **

**Thank you to obsessedmom for being a wonderful beta.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

On our second day back home, I left the house before anyone was up. This way I could get everything done that needed doing and be home early. Renee and Charlie were leaving tomorrow so we were having a family dinner with Alice and Jasper at our place.

I headed to the florist first, picking up a nice arrangement of flowers for my new assistant. Jessica and Mike were expecting their second child and she'd told me she really wanted to stay home. She hated missing out on Lili's days when she had to work. I definitely understood and was sad to see her go considering she'd been with me since the beginning. She suggested her sister-in-law for the position and offered to train her the two weeks I was off for the wedding and honeymoon.

Jessica assured me that Rosalie was qualified for the job and she wasn't just suggesting her because she was family. I trusted Jessica, so I agreed. I'd been so busy I had yet to meet her, so I figured flowers would be a nice welcome aboard gift.

I got stopped a few times by some of my workers, everyone congratulating me on the recent marriage, and finally made my way over towards my office. I loved the feeling of my wedding band around my finger.

There was a new blonde sitting behind Jessica's desk, clearly in her early twenties. I pushed it aside and reminded myself that even when Jessica started working for me she was in her early twenties. It didn't mean she didn't know what she was doing.

"Mr. McCarty," she smiled brightly, standing and coming around the front of the desk.

I extended the flowers to her with a smile, "Welcome, Rosalie, it's so nice to meet you finally. How was training with Jess?"

She took the flowers and looked at them in awe, "Wow, they're beautiful. Thank you. Yes, everything went great. I'm pretty sure I have everything in order. And Jess is on call if I need her for anything."

I nodded, "I'm sure you'll be fine. If you need help feel free to ask me also. I'll try to do my best. Jess was the one that planned pretty much everything for me so I'm not sure I'll actually be much help. . . But, still."

She laughed lightly and nodded. I could tell she was related to Mike, only she was extremely better looking than him of course.

Everyone went through my assistant before getting through to me, so it meant a lot that she was nicely dressed and beautiful. As long as she was smart and friendly as well, then everything would work out.

She pushed her long blonde hair behind her shoulder and bit on her lip lightly, reminding me of Bella and making me smile as I watched.

"Sorry I wasn't able to meet you earlier," I cleared my throat, giving her another friendly smile.

"It's fine. I hear you had something very important going on. Congratulations."

"Thank you." I smiled brighter.

She laughed lightly again, "Well, I should put these in water. Do you need anything right now?"

"Have you had coffee yet?" I asked.

"No, would you like me to make you some?"

"I like Starbucks when I first come in. There's one on the first floor, do you know where it is?"

She nodded, "Yes, what can I get you?"

"I'd like the biggest size, just regular black coffee and whatever you'd like for yourself. You've received your company credit card, right?"

"Yes, I'm all set. I'll be back with your coffee soon."

"Jess keeps the vases in the kitchen," I told her, hoping I'd help with the flowers, heading to my office finally.

"Thank you."

"Oh, and Rosalie, if you're comfortable with it you can call me Emmett," I wasn't sure why I said that. Jessica called me Mr. McCarty for years before moving to my first name.

She nodded. "I will," she said before heading out.

* * *

Grabbing my stuff, I headed out and stopped at Rosalie's desk.

She smiled at me from her computer, "All set for the day?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have a family dinner to get to. How was your first day?"

"Really great. I like it here a lot, I'm so grateful for the opportunity. Thank you so much."

"Oh, of course, if Jess thinks you're good, then I'm sure you are. Jess knows best."

Rosalie laughed and nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yep, definitely. You can head home whenever you're done. It's great to meet you. Bye, Rosalie."

"Bye Emmett," she smiled.

I headed down to my car and sent Bella a text along the way. She texted me back with a picture of the dinner table. I loved that about her. At this point I had hundreds of pictures on my phone she'd sent me to brighten my day.

When I arrived home after the drive, both my sons greeted me at the door.

"Hey guys!" I lifted them both for a hug. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Aiden shrugged, squirming for a way down. They didn't require as much affection as they did when they were two, or even last year. Especially in front of their friends. It blew my mind how they just grew, and grew, and kept getting older.

I put them both down and followed them into the house. Everyone was in the dining room talking. Bella, Renee, and Jasper were bringing out the food as I greeted them all.

"Where's Uncle Em's girl?" I asked, kissing all over Sam's chubby cheeks.

She laughed as I lifted her from her high chair and held her, her small arms wrapping around my neck and her head settling on my shoulder.

Alice shook her head with a smile, "I swear that girl likes you even more then she likes us. She's like in love with you and the boys," she said, winking at Evan as he took his seat.

I laughed, "Well of course, she knows a good looking guy when she sees one," I baby talked to my one year old god-daughter.

She just smiled.

Bella placed the last of the food down and came to give me a kiss hello. "Hey."

"Hey, beautiful, food looks great."

"Stephane just left. We cooked together. I felt bad since it's a lot more than he usually has to cook." Our chef was awesome, but Bella's food was better.

"You're too nice," I said, wrapping my free arm around her.

She laughed before pulling back and taking her seat.

"Princess Sam is gonna eat with her Uncle Em," I informed Alice.

She didn't care. Bella and I were as seriously attached to their beautiful child as she and Jasper were to ours.

I took a seat and held her in my lap, Evan and Aiden on each side of me at the table. Alice handed me the food for Sam and I set it beside mine, giving her some before taking a bite of mine.

"You've got to give him one of his own, Bella, look how good he is with kids," Renee commented.

"You tell her, Mom," I winked at her and gave Bella a big smile.

She rolled her eyes but was smiling, "He already has two," she said, placing her arm around Aiden's shoulders and leaning over to kiss the top of his head.

"I know, but another one would be nice. Look how sweet he'd be with a little girl."

"I'm always sweet," I chuckled, pretending to be cocky.

"Okay, change of subject please," Bella announced.

I was only joking around, as was Renee. I knew the whole process of trying for another kid was something we were keeping private until it worked out for us.

"The launch date of my new book is being announced next week," Jasper began, nicely shifting the attention from Bella.

Jasper and Bella understood each other on a totally different level than most people. I'd be jealous if I didn't know them both so well. I think it's because they were both so oddly similar in a way.

She was very different than other women, and continued to surprise me all the time. Most women loved attention, but not my Bella. She liked being the background, even though she clearly stood out.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you to obsessedmom for editing as always. Also, when I post a new chapter, it goes without saying that I'd like reviews. So, yeah, please review. I don't like asking that really.**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 3**

"Being a wife suits you," Jacob smiled.

I rolled my eyes, unable to hide my smile. I plopped down in his chair and put my feet up on his desk like he usually did. He was standing before me, on the other side of the desk, about to tell me whatever it is he'd been wanting to talk about.

All I knew was that whatever it was, he was excited and didn't want to tell me until it was one hundred percent. I'd only been back a week from the honeymoon so I didn't have to wait long anyway.

"What's up? Did you get Renesmee pregnant or something?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Funny," he said flatly.

I laughed and shrugged. "Poor girl."

"Enough about my girlfriend, who is _not_ pregnant, thank you very much. This is about business."

"Okay, go ahead," I nodded.

"I'm opening another two galleries, and I'm partnering up with an old friend of mine who recently moved out here from New York. I want you to do this with us. 'Black Masen Swan Galleries'."

* * *

I was in my own world by the time I made it home and became confused when I heard barking coming in from the back. I followed the noise to find Emmett, the boys, and two puppies running around.

"Um, hi," I said, making myself known.

"Hey, Mama, look what Dad got us!" Aiden yelled excitedly.

Placing my hands on my hips and smiling at Emmett, I asked, "And is Dad going to take care of these little ones?"

"_Yes_." Emmett smiled in that childlike way he sometimes did, dragging the word out. "They're going to be my new jogging buddies."

I tilted my head to the side and walked towards him. He met me half way and gave me a kiss hello.

"I didn't know that we had decided," I said, smiling at how much fun the boys were having with the puppies. "And two?" I asked, looking up.

Aiden had been asking for a dog for awhile and Evan soon followed. Emmett and I still hadn't discussed it though.

Emmett shrugged. "You mad? You can't be mad. They're too cute," he pouted.

I rolled my eyes, "It's fine. We'd have given in sooner or later anyway." When they wanted something, Emmett always made it happen.

He pulled me into a tight hug and I laughed, "Now you're going to crush me to death?"

"Never, baby," he laughed, leaning down for a kiss.

I laughed when he pulled back, still holding me to him. We both looked to the boys, having the time of their lives. When I was at home with my guys, nothing else mattered. I wasn't stressing out about having to plan Emmett's surprise thirtieth birthday party in a short amount of time, and I wasn't trying to decide between my career and having another child.

"Thinking of names?" Emmett called out.

"Did you get males or females?" I asked.

"Males, they're brothers. Look how cute they are. I couldn't break them up."

"Great, I'm still the only girl," I sighed like I really cared.

"Mmm, I'm working on changing that, baby. Daddy wants a baby girl," he whispered, making me feel weak and light headed.

"Maxie!" Evan yelled laughing as the lighter colored puppy ran around his legs.

"Dave!" Aiden informed about the darker one.

I frowned. What an odd name for him to come up with for a dog.

"Maxie and Dave it is!" Emmett declared. "I'm gonna get tags made up for them next week," he said.

"Thanks, Dad!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Pretty easy for you isn't it?" I asked, looking up at him again, "They get whatever they want if they ask enough. You know they know that right?"

"Yep, just like they know when you say no, you mean no."

I sighed and rested my head against his strong chest. I'd have plenty of time to talk to him tonight.

* * *

"Em," I giggled with his face in my neck, pushing me back towards our bed. "Stop, I gotta talk to you about something. . . Em, stop." I wasn't too convincing, moaning when he grabbed my ass, the back of my legs pressing against the bed.

"We can talk while we fuck," he told me lowly. "Making a baby with you is the funnest activity in the world. . . Maybe I should get you drunk again. Seemed to work last time," he chuckled.

"Please, it'll only take a minute."

He pulled away with a smile and watched me while crossing his arms across his chest. I plopped down on the bed and sighed. "Jake wants to become partners," I told him, coming right out with it.

"What do you mean?" he asked, sitting beside me then.

"He's opening two more galleries with a friend of his from New York and he wants me to do it with them. I wanted to see what you think before I give him an answer."

"Well, I think if it's something you want to do, you should definitely do it. We have the money, and you have the talent. Come on, you run half that shit already. Jake loves you," he told me, his hand coming around my waist as he kissed my shoulder.

"It's something I want to be a part of. I never thought I'd love working this much. Jake's done so much for me, he's the one I have to thank for any success that I do have. It's incredibly hard to come out as an artist these days and be known whatsoever. I'd love to be able to do that for others," I told him, just now realizing how much I really did want this.

"Of course you would, beautiful. You're an amazing person. You should do it, I'm with you all the way, and I'll help as much as I can."

"But we're trying for another baby, I'm gonna need to be here."

"You will. There are three of you, right? And this baby is gonna have a mommy and a daddy, when you're not here, I will be."

I felt like crying happy tears, because every part of my life had fallen into place. My career had come further than I ever imaged possible and life with Emmett was more than anyone could ask for.

His hand slid up my inner thigh as he went back to work on my neck, making me tingle, "This baby isn't gonna make itself, Mama. Daddy has work to do. . ."

I laughed when he pushed me back and came to hover on top of me.

* * *

The boys ran into the gallery ahead of me and I walked in last.

"Who are you?" I heard Aiden ask as I rounded the corner.

Jake had already picked Evan up for a hug while a tall, handsome man with wild looking hair shook Aiden's hand and introduced himself as, "Edward Masen."

"I'm Aiden Swan-McCarty,"

I smiled at my smart guy. He already sounded so professional, reminding me of his father. He was probably copying Emmett, come to think of it.

"Nice to meet you, Aiden Swan-McCarty, your uncle Jake told me about you guys. You must be Evan," he shook Evan's hand.

"And that's Mama. Her last name is just Swan. She's not like us, we have two," Aiden told him excitedly.

Edward laughed and nodded, "We're not all so lucky," he told him, giving me a smile as I finally stepped forward.

"Bella," I introduced, shaking his hand as Jacob let Evan down and Evan came to stand closely beside me. I took his hand and Jacob moved in to kiss my cheek.

"Great to meet you Bella. I've been looking forward to it." He smiled crookedly. He was extremely charming in a way and his eyes were the brightest green, contrasting nicely against his slightly auburn colored hair.

I smiled and swallowed the feelings down, pretending they weren't there. I wasn't the type of woman to think about how attractive men that weren't my husband were. It was wrong. It shouldn't matter how he looked.

"Hope you have good news," Jacob said, looking at me expectantly.

"I'm all for it. When do we start?" I smiled, happy to be doing it.

"Now?" Jacob asked, looking from Edward to me.

"How about we all go for lunch? I wanna get to know my new friends better." Edward winked at Aiden kindly.

I smiled, feeling very grateful whenever someone was this good with my children. Not everyone tried with kids.

"Edward?" Aiden said excitedly.

"Yeah, Aiden?"

"I wanna tell you about my paintings! And can I show you them next time? I want to be a painter for your gallery. Can I?"

"Of course, you and I can talk business," he nodded. "What about your brother? Does he do paintings too?"

Evan held my hand tighter and pressed closer to me. I smiled, looking down at him and running my free hand through his hair. Their hair had gotten darker the older they were, and I was pretty sure it would end up being more like my color than Emmett's, as it was originally. It was amazing how they grew, learnt, and changed.

"Yeah, Ev's really good too!"

"Awesome, I can't wait to see. I bet you guys are as good as your mom. Her stuff is amazing."

I blushed at the compliment, feeling even shyer than Evan.

"Well, let's go talk business then. We have a pair of new artists to deal with." Jacob laughed and we all made our way out of the gallery again.


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you to obsessedmom for the edit.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"He just left," Rosalie informed.

"Thank you so much, Rosalie. You'll be here soon too, right?" I asked. Rosalie was helping Alice and me with Emmett's thirtieth birthday celebration. His birthday was still a week away, but the party wouldn't really be a surprise if we had it on the actual day, now would it?

It was extremely hard getting everything together considering his birthday was only a month away from the wedding day and everything was just coming in so fast. I'd met Rosalie shortly after she started for Emmett and found her to be really nice and helpful. The surprise birthday was one of the first things she and I had talked about, and she kindly offered to help.

I was glad for any and all help.

"Oh, yeah, I'm just gonna finish up here and then I'll be by with my boyfriend as soon as possible," she told me.

"Great, see you soon." I hung up and turned to make the announcement to everyone. "He just left the office, so be ready everyone!"

Jasper had picked up my mom and dad from the airport this morning, so the boys had been hanging around them all day, even now, holding onto Mom's hands and not letting go. I knew they'd only been here last month for the wedding so I was really happy they were able to make it down for this weekend too. I didn't get to see enough of them.

The Estate was filled with our family and close friends, as Emmett wasn't really into the huge type of parties anymore. He told me he only wanted to go out to dinner with me and the boys for his birthday.

Well too bad, I went half way, I planned a smaller party than I think he should have and the boys and I would take him out for his birthday as well like he'd asked for.

Alice stepped up with a smile and Sam on her hip. I leaned in to give Sam's chubby cheek a kiss then took her from Alice's arms. "I'm gonna go wait outside for him. Felix is gonna help me."

"Okay, you girls have fun. I'll get everyone into position." Alice took charge then, speaking to everyone and letting me step outside.

I put Sam down and held her hand while we took a slow walk all the way up to the front gates. She was getting better and better, not once plopping down on her butt. I had to admit all the baby stuff with her was fun and reminded me of when I was doing it with the boys. It did feel different with one than two though.

Felix opened the gates and the three of us stood waiting for Emmett's car. Felix stopped him when he arrived.

He got out of the car, rushing over to me and Sam. "What's going on?" he asked. "Everything okay?" He looked to Felix then with a frown.

"Everything's all good, boss. I was just keeping the ladies company."

"Okay, so then why are you all the way out here?" He still looked worried.

I felt kind of bad. "We have a surprise for you. So I need to blindfold you and Felix will drive us up to the house and park your car."

"You're freaking me out, Bella."

"Don't freak out. Just put this on." I held my hand out, a scarf tied around my forearm. "Please, just put it on. It's a big gift and I don't want you to see it while we're walking in." I hoped I wasn't giving too much away, but I didn't know what else to do. He'd see the cars if he went any further up the driveway himself. Having Sam with me on the other hand wasn't so strange since she was here all the time with us.

"Your auntie Bella's lucky I trust her so much," Emmett told Sam, kneeling down to her height to kiss her. He kissed me next and I just smiled, handing him the scarf.

He sighed and took it, getting into the back of his car as Felix got into the driver's seat. When Emmett finally had his eyes covered, we made our way up to the house.

Felix helped Emmett inside. I smiled as I looked at everyone being super quiet. Felix gave me a wink and stepped back outside, closing the door.

"Well, I know it's not sex. Come on, I don't like all this," Emmett commented.

My cheeks burned at his comment. "You can look."

As he moved the fabric from his eyes, everyone yelled, "Surprise!"

He stood shocked for a second before turning to me and smiling. "You seriously freaked me out before. I thought you got me a car or something," he laughed.

I shook my head, "Sorry," and shrugged.

He hugged me and kissed my cheek, "Thank you, babe," he told me before going off to greet all his guests.

I picked Sam back up and looked at her. "Think he was really surprised?" I asked.

She smiled and threaded her little fingers into my hair.

* * *

Emmett was talking to Edward, this being the first time the two were meeting. It strangely made me feel nervous for some reason. I knew it was silly.

I put it aside when Rosalie walked in with a tall, dark man behind her. He seemed like he might be Italian, and the contrast in their features made them extremely good looking together.

"Hi, Bella," she smiled happily, giving me a hug.

"Hi, guys, thanks for coming."

"Of course, we're happy to be here. This is Royce, by the way."

Royce gave me a smile and shook my hand, "You have a beautiful home, Bella. Thank you for inviting us."

"Thank you so much. It's very nice to meet you. Have you and Emmett met yet?" I raised my eyebrows in question.

"Not yet. Where is the boss-man?"

"I'll take you over. I'm sure he'll be happy you're here." I motioned for them to follow me.

Edward spotted me walking over first and gave me a charming smiled, saying something to Emmett.

Emmett turned then and watched the couple behind me.

"Emmett, Edward, this is Royce and Rosalie," I introduced everyone all at once.

"Oh, hey man, it's nice to finally meet you." Emmett shook Royce's hand.

"You too, Emmett. Rosalie raves about how much she loves working for you."

Emmett laughed, "Did she just ask you to say that?"

We all laughed along and continued in conversation. Edward and I broke off after awhile and walked over to the open bar to get a drink.

"I like your husband, he seems like a nice guy."

"He's the best." I smiled, asking for a red wine. I looked over at Edward and bit my lip, "Do you have a girlfriend? It was rude of me not to tell you that you could bring someone along."

He shrugged, sipping his beer. "I'm not the dating type, definitely not at a friend's birthday party. I'm what they call a bad boy, Bella," he gave me a wink.

"Oh, love 'em and leave 'em, huh?"

"Love, fuck, either one."

"Emmett used to be that way. You just have to meet the right woman."

"I'm good with the wrong women right now, but maybe some day. I mean, the right woman might already be taken, then what?"

I frowned at the statement, feeling the blush creep to my cheeks the more I thought about his words. "I. . ."

"Mama!" I almost spilt my wine as Aiden ran into my side. I was glad for the distraction.

"Yes, baby?"

"No one's out on the dance floor outside!" He threw his arms out. "Come on! Someone has to start." It had been his idea to have a dance floor. He liked dancing.

I looked to Edward and he smiled, giving me a nod that it was okay I leave with my son. I smiled back and let Aiden take my free hand.

Edward took my wine before I was pulled away.

Aiden and I began dancing, and a few other couples joined us. Aiden was right, someone had to start the dancing for everyone else to follow.

We were half way through a slow song when Emmett interrupted, "Why don't you go ask your aunt Alice or Grandma to dance," he suggested, messing up his hair.

"Dad, I helped Mama with your party!"

"I know, buddy, you're a real good boy." He pulled him into his side for a hug.

Aiden grinned at that and ran off. I sighed as he finally pulled me into his arms.

I hadn't seen him all day and with him having to speak to everyone, it felt like forever since it was just the two of us. I laid my head against his chest as we swayed to the song.

"Thank you, baby, this was really nice of you to do, and, it's nice seeing everyone," he told me, kissing the top of my head.

I looked up, my arms still wrapped around him. "Where you surprised or did you know?"

"I was clueless, no shit. I didn't know what to think about that blindfold thing. I could only imagine something bad, I didn't once think this was what was waiting. I was expecting dinner with you and the boys for my birthday," he told me, pushing a strand of hair off my face.

"You'll still get that next week. Promise."

He smiled, his dimples slightly showing and making my heart beat faster. I bit my lip, hiding my smile as he leaned down for a kiss. He moaned against my lips, making me echo the sound.

"I love you," he whispered to me.

"Love you," I told him, feeling it with my whole self. I was glad he really did seem in a good mood and like he was happy with the party.

As I leaned my cheek back against his chest, I spotted Rosalie and Royce dancing, beyond them Jacob and Edward talking and drinking. Edward glanced our way and gave me a slight smile before turning his attention back to Jacob.

I turned my face in the other direction and held onto Emmett a little tighter.


	6. Chapter 5

**First off, thanks so so much to my lovely beta obsessedmom. She is wonderful to me. Second, know I update about once a week but it will be a couple of weeks until I begin updating again. I'm just giving obsessedmom and myself a small break with the busy holiday season. With that said, happy holidays to all my reads. Thank you all so much, please review and the next chapter will be up before you know it, with a nice surprise, hopefully.**

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**_**Two Months Later. . .**_

I groaned as I turned the corner and came into view with Rosalie's desk.

"Morning, Emmett," she smiled, standing and coming around to open my office door. My coffee was in her hand.

She was amazing. Even better than Jessica if I dared say so. She's been working for me for three months now and I was really happy with the decision to take Jessica's advice in hiring her sister-in-law.

"Thanks, Rosalie, you're amazing," I said, sounding anything but cheerful.

She frowned as I took the coffee, "I hate to ask my boss this and risk getting you mad, but, are you okay? You look. . . I don't know. . ."

I sipped my coffee, the slight movement sending a sharp pain down my neck. "Almost broke my neck this morning," I groaned.

"Oh my gosh, how?"

I smirked, unable to help it, "You don't wanna know."

"Oh," she smiled, biting her lip. "I think I see."

This morning I thought I'd be cheeky and surprise Bella with some morning head. Instead, I freaked her out and injured my neck in the process.

She'd been super busy with getting the two new galleries ready in time for opening and we still had no baby news. We were having sex every minute we could come up with and it was seriously starting to worry me.

She told me it was expected, and so did our doctor. He'd suggested putting Bella on some drugs to increase our chances but Bella and I weren't for that. It hadn't come to desperate measures yet.

Even when I did have a family before Bella and the boys, it was never large. Mom didn't have any family even back when she was alive, and my dad only had Pops. For awhile it was Pops, Beth, and I, then, no one.

Now that I had Bella I wanted a big family to fill the house. I wanted kids running around and lighting up my life. I loved my family so much and I wanted to give them everything. I just wanted at least one more kid to be able to give it to.

It's not that my boys weren't enough. They were everything. I just wanted to finally meet my baby girl. I knew I was meant to hold her in my arms. I felt it in my heart. She was just waiting to be born.

And if we made another boy, that would be just as incredible.

"My friend is a chiropractor. I can get her to see you today. Would you like me to set it up?" Rosalie asked about my neck, clearly unable to keep the smile off her face.

"If you laugh, your job's on thin ice," I warned jokingly, giving her a wink so she'd know I didn't mean it. "Thanks, that'd be amazing. You're a lifesaver."

"No problem," she nodded, closing my office door behind her as she left.

I made my way to my desk and sat down, hissing at the pain. I wasn't even able to workout this morning. I fucking laid on my back like a lazy slob while Bella did all the work. Not that I didn't enjoy watching her.

* * *

Rosalie got me in with her chiropractor friend before noon and I was amazed at the way I'd snapped back to normal. I didn't really understand what I'd done, but it was fixed and I was happy to be my old self again.

I invited Rosalie to meet me down the block from the office for lunch as a thank you and she gladly accepted. It was nice getting to know her out of the office.

I learnt she wanted a big family but wasn't sure when she'd get one considering Royce never expressed wanting to be a father. She also told me they'd been together for five years and every time she brought up marriage he'd shut down.

"Why are you with him?" I asked, hoping I wasn't out of line. Speaking to her about this felt completely normal. I related to her and we seemed to want the same things out of life. She sort of reminded me of myself, and it was odd to come across that.

She shrugged, "I don't really know any different than Royce, you know? We've been together since high school and we live together. I love him and he says he loves me."

Her voice was flat but I didn't call her on it. It wasn't my place, but in my heart I knew she was better than that. She deserved someone who wanted the same, who would treat her like the beautiful, kind person she was.

"Well, I know I'm your boss and all, but outside of the office I'd like to think we're friends. If you need anything or anyone to talk to that can keep their mouth shut, I can be your guy."

"Thank you," she said softly, looking down into her food. Something felt off — like she was lying. I'm sure it wasn't that though.

Maybe she was just unhappy, like I'd been before Bella and the boys came into my life.

* * *

By the time I got home, my tie was already off and my shirt halfway undone. I was ready to curl up with Bella on the couch and watch a movie.

"Hello?" I called out, walking through the house and towards the back.

Laughter and barking was coming from the backyard so I knew I was headed in the right direction. When I stepped outside, I found Bella on one of the lounge chairs, paperwork and photos of different art works all around her.

"Oh, hey," she smiled.

I leaned down to give her a kiss. "What's going on?" I asked, plopping down on the lounge chair beside her.

The boys were both playing with Maxie and Dave so I figured I'd leave them to it for a bit.

"I'm deciding on the arrangement of the galleries. It's taking me forever," she shrugged. "I haven't been able to focus today."

I frowned and looked back out at the boys, making noise as usual. "Does Papa need to do some yelling?"

She laughed sweetly and shook her head, "I'm used to noise. They don't bother me."

"Well, I'm gonna go over and say hey to them. You think we could just watch a movie or something? I'm ready to crash. If you need to do this, it's cool." Even something like sitting on the couch was more fun with her, but I'd do it without her if she had work to do.

"No, I think I'm done with this. You want something to eat?"

"Please," I responded, standing again and giving her another kiss.

"Okay," she stood and gathered her papers as I headed over to the boys.

The dogs came towards me, jumping up on my legs before both boys ran into me for hugs.

"Missed you guys today. What'd you do?" I asked them, kissing the tops of their heads.

"Missed you too! We've just been playing all day 'cause Mommy's busy," Evan told me.

"Yeah, she's been weird all day," Aiden shrugged.

I frowned at the statement but didn't ask about it, instead asked, "You guys want to watch something in the entertainment room? I think Mom and I are gonna watch a movie in the living room. It'll probably be boring."

"Okay, yeah," they both agreed, calling both Maxie and Dave inside with them.

They headed straight to the entertainment room and I went upstairs to change into something more comfortable.

"The boys are gonna watch a movie of their own," I told Bella when I made it down into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I know. They already asked for popcorn," she laughed, holding the bowl out to me.

I took the hint and went to give it to the guys real quick.

I put a movie in, knowing Bella wouldn't care, and waited for her to join me. She handed me leftovers on a tray so I could eat seated back on the coach with her.

Twenty minutes into the movie I was done with the food and had her pulled up into my side. She was so tiny and fit perfectly. I liked feeling like her protector, like I could stand before her and nothing would get to her. I wanted to shield her and my sons from the bad in this world, and watch them experience all the good.

When the movie was over, I kissed the top of her head and asked how she liked it.

"Huh?"

I frowned again, wondering what was up. "What's going on, babe? You didn't nod off, did you?"

"Oh, no, sorry," she said, like she'd finally realized the movie was done.

I sat up more fully, facing her, "Seriously, what's up?"

She sighed, "Don't look too much into this, okay?"

"Okay," I said slowly, feeling my heart sink into my stomach.

"It might be nothing, and I'm going in tomorrow to check for sure, but. . ."

"But?" I urged.

"I'm a couple days late, and it means nothing because my period's never been exactly right since I've gone off the pill, but I took a pregnancy test after you left for work and. . . it was positive. . ."

I stared at her.

"I was going to wait and tell you tomorrow when I know for sure."

"Are you fucking kidding me? I'm gonna be there. . ." I told her, feeling this extreme amount of joy hit me at the sudden news. "I'm gonna be there," I said again. "Every appointment."

She reached out and cupped my face, a small smile forming across her lips, "Thank you, I want you there."

I couldn't help but grin, "Oh, my god," I'd been so worried, but I just knew it would all be okay now.

"What, baby?" Bella asked, softly.

"Oh, my fucking god," I laughed, grabbing her and pulling her closer.

We came together in a passionate kiss before I laid her down and moved to her stomach. "Sorry sweetheart, Daddy didn't mean to curse," I smiled, moving her shirt up and exposing her creamy skin.

I kissed her navel and she giggled, running her hands through my hair. "Daddy's a big goof," she said.

"Proud of it," I told her, glancing up at her before looking back down at her stomach.

It was so flat, her ribs and hipbones clearly visible. If I was to ask, I know she'd tell me it would be awhile before she started showing.

I didn't have much experience myself, the most being with Alice, and of course I didn't go around examining her belly while she was pregnant with Sam. Although, she did grab my hand a lot so I could feel her kicking. It was a beyond amazing experience then, and with my own child I'm sure it would be even better.

With my hands on her sides, I laid my cheek down gently against her flesh, feeling peaceful and exactly in the right place.

"I love you so much," I told her, giving her stomach another kiss.

"I know. I love you. . . Oh, hey monkey," Bella said, trying to sit up.

I turned to see Aiden giving us a weird look. I sat up and helped Bella adjust her shirt.

"What are you doing?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Nothing, just talking," I shrugged, smiling.

"Why are you smiling so much?"

"No reason," I answered quickly, rubbing a hand over my mouth and chin. "What's up, buddy?"

"Can we watch another movie before bed?"

I looked to Bella.

"Yeah, sure. If you get tired and wanna go to bed before it's over, you gotta tell me, okay? You're going over to Uncle Jasper's in the morning, _on time_," she told him, using a tone that said she meant it.

"We will," he nodded, turning and leaving us again.

Bella gave me a look and I just grinned again, "Come here, Mama."

She giggled as I grabbed her hips and pulled her on top of me to straddle my lap. She moaned softly as we kissed, the whole thing turning into one big make out session.

I groaned, holding her sides as she slowly rocked against my lap and continued to kiss me. "When are they gonna go to bed already?" I asked, suddenly full of energy and all things good.

She'd never been more beautiful, all of her connected to me, my life inside her. It was mind-blowing.

She giggled, "Probably another hour and a half," she said, flipping her long hair back.

I smiled, running my hand down her face and neck, then to her belly again. "I hope you look just like your mommy, baby girl, you have no idea how beautiful she is," I said.

Bella tilted her head and looked down, placing her hands over mine. "Please don't get too excited, what if the doctor says it's nothing?"

"How many sticks did you pee on?"

"Three," she told me, looking kind of guilty and so cute. She was as excited about this as I was, but of course, being the more responsible one.

"All positive, right?"

She nodded.

"We're pregnant, Bella, I know you feel it too."

She bit on her lip and nodded, "Yeah. . . I'm scared though. . . I don't want to be disappointed if the doctor says the tests were wrong and we have to keep trying."

"Look, I know this morning wasn't my best work, but, you still like having sex with me, right?" I asked, moving my hips forward so she'd feel me.

She blushed and bit into her lip harder, "Yeah."

I pulled her down to me for another kiss, "Mmm, I know you do. . . I love that blush," I whispered. "It's all going to be perfect, you'll see."

She nodded and continued kissing me.


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you obsessedmom for being a wonderful beta.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Laying back on the exam table never felt comfortable, but I'd never cared less about my own discomfort. I had Alice and Jasper with me throughout everything with my first pregnancy, but in a way, I still felt alone.

Not now.

Emmett sat next to me, holding my hand, and everything was okay.

I hoped we'd really done it. He was so excited and I wanted to experience this with him. I wanted it for him. And I wanted it for me. I may seem calmer about this than my husband is, but that's just because it's not in my nature to get too excited until I know it's real.

"I know what you're gonna say next, Doc," Emmett spoke and made both the doctor and I look his way. His smile was bright and somehow he glowed. It made me smile and squeeze his hand slightly tightly.

The doctor smiled too, "What's that?" he asked Emmett.

"_Congratulations, you're gonna be a dad._"

The doctor laughed and gave me a look, "He's excited, huh?"

"I know," I laughed lightly when Emmett leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"You're lucky. I can't tell you the amount of dads-to-be who look green while sitting there."

"So, I _am _a dad-to-be?" Emmett insisted. He needed his question answered.

"Looks like it. Congratulations, Mom and Dad."

At his simple words I felt a warming in my chest. I wanted to cry because I had no idea what I did to have this life I knew not many had. And I was afraid of losing it.

"Told you, baby." He winked at me, bringing our joined hands to his lips.

I nodded.

"Seems like you're only about five weeks, but everything looks great right now. I'm going to get the nurse to come in and take your blood after you get dressed again and then the two of you can come into my office."

* * *

When we were done at the doctor's office, we drove home in comfortable silence. I stared out the window with a soft content smile. I knew Emmett needed some time in his own head to think and so did I.

I worried if I'd be okay this time around. I worried for the baby to be safe and healthy. I wondered what room we'd turn into the nursery and I wondered if I should let Alice put me on her awful pregnancy diet again.

"Hey, baby," I heard Emmett gently say. "You good?"

I realized we'd pulled up the long driveway leading to the estate and were by the front door.

I nodded, "Just thinking," I told him, giving him a smile as I pushed my door open and got out. Emmett caught up to me and unexpectedly swooped me up into his arms. I laughed after my little surprised yelp and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

I opened the door as he couldn't with full arms and laughed at the fact that we had some difficulty getting in through the door that way.

It was a Saturday, meaning it was everyone's day off besides the security at the front gate, and the boys were with Jasper and Sam while Alice was working. We were completely alone in the house, except for the dogs.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as he carried me into the living room and laid me down on the couch.

"Rest. Don't move, I'll be a few minutes," he told me.

I smiled and wondered what he was doing.

"Okay?"

I nodded, "I'll be here."

After giving me a quick peck on the forehead, he left. I could hear him in the kitchen and see him walking out back a couple of times. I didn't bother with trying to figure him out for too long, closing my eyes and placing my hands over my stomach.

I felt completely peaceful and in a way, it made me feel guilty. I remember when I found out about my first pregnancy, I was completely scared and unsure, yet they turned out to be something better in my life than I had ever thought possible.

"Okay, I'm ready," he announced, not even giving me a second to stand up before lifting me again.

"I don't have to walk anymore now?" I asked with a laugh.

"Nope, I will personally carry you to where ever you need to be, Ms Swan."

"Sounds nice," I nodded.

When he stepped outside finally, I saw a blanket laid out on one of the grass areas with juice boxes and sandwiches on plates.

"Baby," I sighed. "You've got to be the sweetest husband in the world," I told him, running my fingers through his hair.

"Yep, I am pretty sweet, aren't I?"

"Well, at least you know you are," I mused at his confidence.

He finally let me down to my feet but I didn't let go of my hold on him, making him lean down to my height. He smiled his dimpled smile and pulled me closer.

"Kiss me," I told him, wanting to feel it so badly. After years of being together, my heart still raced.

Without a thought, he pressed his lips softly to mine before I deepened it and he groaned, holding me even closer if possible.

I moaned at the passion, tingling passing through my spine.

"Fuck," he breathed, quickly stepping back, "Shit," he cursed, "Oh, what the fu. . . God damn. . ."

I frowned as I stepped back and watched him. "What?" Did he just remember somewhere he needed to be or something?

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he asked. "What kind of a father am I?"

"An amazing one," I answered, unsure what he was getting at.

"I'm already swearing in front of the kid."

I smiled wide at the fact that he was freaking out about nothing. He'd learnt the hard way not to swear in front of the boys so I suppose this reaction was only natural.

"I'm gonna make you say a lot more than fuck and shit later on," I told him, my cheeks heating a little as I implied sex.

"You're evil."

"And you're worried about nothing. It's cute, but unnecessary." He was intense about this, already.

He groaned and sat down on the blanket, motioning for me to join him as he bit into his sandwich absentmindedly.

I sat down and smiled, looking up into the bright sky for a second. "You okay?" I asked, directing my gaze towards him.

"Yeah, just don't wanna screw up, you know?"

"When do you ever screw up?" I asked, taking the juice box and poking a straw through it.

"I screw up. I mean, I could. . . I want to be my kids' hero."

"You already are, and you're mine too."

"You know how hard it was for me to stop cursing so much when I first met the boys? I still forget and slip up sometimes."

I shook my head and leaned back on one hand to let the sun soak into my chest and face more. "I don't think cursing makes anyone a bad person. I'm sure at least Aiden will grow up with your mouth, if not both of them, and that doesn't make them bad,"

He laughed, poking his juice box now too. "What do you mean? Aiden's a total mama's boy, why would he end up with my mouth?"

"Hate to break it to you, Em, they both mama's boys. . . But they take after you way more than they take after me. They look up to you more than anyone, it doesn't matter that they're mama's boys," I explained. "Besides, I think all sons are. It's in a mother's nature to always treat her sons like they're her little boys,"

He was smiling at me now, making me smile too, "What?" I asked, wanting to know what had relaxed him.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better. I don't know how you do that shit. Just looking at you makes me happy."

I moved from my position to be next to him so he could wrap his arm around my shoulders.

We sat in silence while he ate his sandwich within another few bites. I took a few small ones of mine and handed him the rest, not really too hungry.

"So," he said, "How are you doing, Mommy, you okay?" he asked.

I nodded and looked down again, giving a little shrug. "Just feel guilty,"

"For what?" He sounded surprised.

It was easy to talk to him about things that bothered me. It took me awhile to be able to completely open up about my thoughts with him at first, but now, it was easy.

"I'm really happy."

"So, why's that making you feel guilty?"

"With Aid and Ev, I mean. . . I was happy but I remember being more freaked out than anything. How could I freak out about my own children, was I that selfish?"

"No," he told me firmly. "How can anyone's first kid not be a little scary? And you were young and a single parent, I wouldn't think it would be normal if you weren't freaked out. Fuck, I was terrified, still am, of doing something wrong or not being good enough for my family."

I frowned at his statement. "How could you ever not be good enough?" I wondered.

He smiled, "You think higher of me than I deserve. . . I was a screw up for most my life. . . I mean, I had the brains, but I just didn't really care to do anything with them until Pops forced me into reality. I had to believe in myself. . . But you, baby, you were never like me. . . You're completely good, and smart, and pure. . ."

I loved the words, and I knew he wasn't just saying them—he meant it. "You seem to be forgetting our first encounter, Prince Charming."

He smirked and shrugged, "Well, the perfect woman is sweet like you are, and a little naughty in private, so we won't hold that against you." He winked, leaning into my neck.

I laughed and shook my head at the memory. "Who could blame me really?" He'd been sexy, smart, and charming since the minute he introduced himself. He still was.

I laid back on the blanket, pulling him on top. He smiled and looked down at me, holding his weight off of me with his arms.

"I still feel all hot on the inside when you look at me," I told him, biting my lip and caressing his face.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. . . Like I did that night on the dance floor, and I'm not even drunk now."

"Who's Prince Charming now, huh? I feel like you're trying to get into my pants," he smirked, grinding his hardness against me. "You want me, beautiful?"

I reached down between us so I could feel him with my hand, breathing lowly against his lips in response. "Always."

_**Two Months Later. . . **_

It was nearing the end of September, making me thirteen weeks along and putting me in my second trimester. My headaches were finally going away and the sickening feeling had stopped.

This pregnancy felt different than the first—like I was experiencing something altogether new. I definitely felt more ready for this one. I felt confident and strong, and I knew Emmett was the reason.

Emmett and I decided to wait to tell everyone, just to be responsible. I knew he was having a hard time through. He was constantly talking to my stomach and touching it, showing even more affectionate towards me than usual. It was very sweet.

Alice figured it out all on her own about a month ago, but promised to let us be the news breakers.

First were the boys. I was slightly nervous about telling them, they'd always had each other, so they weren't the kind to ever ask for another sibling. Plus, Emmett and I didn't talk about that with them, deciding that if for whatever reason things didn't work out, they wouldn't have that thought in their minds.

"Wow, Dad, that movie was so good!" Aiden told Emmett as they walked ahead of Evan and me out of the movie theater.

"Told you it would be!" Emmett said. He turned to look back at Evan, "You guys want ice-cream? I really want some."

"Yeah!" they both answered.

"Awesome! Let's go."

I laughed, loving how excited this was making him. The four of us headed down the street to grab some ice-cream. We took seats out front at one of the tables when we'd bought and paid for our food.

"So," Emmett began, sitting beside me as the boys were already seated next to one another on the other side. "How would you guys feel about having a new brother or sister?" He dove right in, already having to wait _too long._

Evan responded with, "Why? Is Mommy going to have a baby?"

"We all are, buddy," Emmett responded excitedly. "You and Aiden, Mommy, and me, we're all having this baby. You're going to be big brothers, that role is as important as a mom's and a dad's."

"Cool!" Evan smiled, coming to hug Emmett.

My baby boy was the sweetest I'd ever seem him when he walked over to me, placed his hand on my stomach, and told the baby, "They are a really good mommy and daddy. You don't have to worry."

Emmett laughed and picked him up into his lap, kissing his cheek.

I looked at Aiden, who was just watching me, more quiet than usual. "You ready to be a big brother, monkey?" I asked, tilting my head and feeling slightly bad at his stand off attitude.

He just nodded and came to give me a hug. I stood and held him closer, kissing the top of his head, "You'll always be my baby, you never have to worry about that." I whispered into his hair. He hugged tighter.

He wasn't letting go and had his face pressed into my stomach. I sighed and looked at Emmett and Evan. "I think Aiden and I need a minute,"

Emmett gave me a smile and told Evan to grab his ice-cream, "We're gonna go check out that stand." he told me, pointing over to the nearby sunglasses kiosk.

"Baby," I said gently, running my hand over his hair.

He grumbled into my stomach and continued to hold on.

"How about we sit down and talk? Come on, monkey," I gently removed his arms from around me and he finally went and sat in Emmett's seat, looking down with a frown.

"You okay?" I asked, taking my seat again and facing him.

He didn't respond.

"Are you afraid this baby is going to take all of my attention away from you?" I asked.

He just looked at me briefly and looked back down.

I took his small hands into mine. "No one in this whole world can do that. I love you and your brother so much, more than anything or anyone. . . And when you're new brother or sister comes along, all that's gonna happen is that I'm going to have even more love to give. You never run out of love, baby, you only get and give more." I explained.

"But. . . not really!" he complained suddenly, seeming irritated with me.

I frowned, waiting to see what the problem was. I never wanted them to feel like they couldn't express themselves to me.

"When Evan's sad or hurt or can't breathe good all your attention goes to him."

"But. . . You never seem to mind when that happens. When I'm with Evan, that doesn't mean I love you any less."

"I don't mind!" he sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes.

I smiled to myself, glad to see he still needed me. With the years gone by, they needed me less and less, more easily entertained without me.

"And why don't you mind?" I asked.

"Because I know when I need you, you're gonna be with me,"

"See, even when I have another baby, if you need me I'm always going to be there. . . And besides, like Daddy told you already, you're so important in all this. This new baby," I said, placing my hand over my stomach, "it's gonna want you even more than it's going to want me."

He pulled his eyebrows together, "Really?"

"Are you kidding! You're gonna be the cool big brother. It's going to look up to you and love you."

He didn't speak for a moment, thinking. "I think I could help you with the baby," he nodded.

My smile grew as I reached out and cupped his face. "I know you can, baby. You're already an amazing brother to Evan, imagine how great you're gonna be with someone younger than you. You're going to have so much fun. You can take care of them and teach them things you know, play together. . . The list is endless."

"Yeah," he nodded, obviously warming up to the idea.

As soon as I let his face go, he reached for his ice-cream and continued eating. I gave him a wink and he smiled.

"We got you guys new sunglasses!" Emmett announced as Evan came over to me and handed me mine.

"Wow, awesome, thanks!" I told him, pulling him to me and kissing his cheek.

* * *

Next was the phone call to Mom and Dad. I enjoyed letting Emmett make that call. Dad was as quiet as he was when I announced my first pregnancy. It didn't bother me, I knew he'd come around in time.

Mom was excited, as predicted.

I let Alice tell Jasper. He congratulated me with a soft hug, longer than expected, whereas with Emmett it was a much louder congratulations.

The rest of our friends found out shortly after and it felt like I could breathe now that it was all actually happening.


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you to obsessedmom, my wonderful beta. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, please review and let me know. Also if you're an Em/B fan which I'm assuming you are, check out the O/S I'm about to post now under my username Crash Hale. It's called Date My Mom.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"How does this look?"

I sighed heavily, shaking my head. "Not great, honestly," I told the man, placing my hand on my hip. "The lights have to hit the piece from all directions. I can see at least three different shadows forming."

We'd been at this for hours. The lighting company had sent workers out to come fix the lights so they'd actually be properly done by opening.

The first time around it was horrible. What didn't they understand about this being an art gallery? It needed perfect lighting in order for the art pieces to stand out to the best of their ability.

"Okay, I'll try it again," he nodded, rearranging the small lights.

"Thank you," I sighed softly to myself, looking down at the arrangement that was mapped out on the paper on my clipboard.

"How's it going?" I heard Edward ask.

I got slightly startled, not aware that he was even here. I'd been here for hours alone with these guys. We had opened one of the new locations, reopened the old one, and the opening of the last gallery—this gallery—was in a couple of weeks.

"Horrible. My five year olds could do a better job," I said, completely stressed and worried this gallery wouldn't be ready in time. We already had our PR Rep announce the opening date and couldn't change it now.

Edward placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled, "I got this. You can head on home if you want," he told me, taking the clipboard from my hold.

And just like that, when I thought I wouldn't be able to stand another minute, Edward, clearly my knight in shining armor took over, completely relaxed and ready to be in control.

I sighed for the hundredth time and gave him a thankful look. "You're incredible."

He really was amazing. He'd say something, and it would magically get done. It really meant a lot that all of us—Edward, Jacob, and myself—got along so well as partners.

"That's what I've been told," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes with a smile and shook my head at his comment. "I'm sure," I commented, leaving his side as he laughed at my response.

* * *

"We're home!" I heard Aiden yell, followed by his running footsteps.

Both the dogs got up from their restful spots on the floor and began barking with excitement to have the boys home.

They gave me kisses before playing with the dogs as they always seemed to be doing these days.

Emmett kissed my stomach before kissing me and lifted my feet to sit down, placing them in his lap and beginning to massage them.

I sighed and closed my eyes. It felt so good.

"What's Stephane making for dinner?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I told him to surprise us."

"You know, you're not eating as much as I thought you would be," he told me.

I shrugged from my spot. "This one doesn't make me eat as much as those two did," I said, placing my hand on my stomach and looking down at it.

Emmett gave me a smile, placing his hand over mine. "Must be a girl," he commented.

"You're really set on this girl theory aren't you?" I smiled.

He shrugged and kept massaging my feet until Stephane announced that dinner was ready. He set the table for us nicely before leaving us with his wonderful spaghetti meal.

Emmett worked in his office for the rest of the night and I had the boys studying from their spelling books in the library while I got some work done in my office too. I even had a minute to get a few pages of the baby book done.

I was really excited that our family would welcome a new edition next year. I couldn't wait to meet my baby.

"What has you smiling so much?"

I looked up to the sound of Emmett's voice. He made me smile even more as I shrugged.

He came and sat beside me on my desk, taking the book and looking through the empty pages. "I can't wait," He said.

"The baby will be here before you know it."

He nodded, "I still can't wait. . . Come on, let's put the boys to sleep. It's getting late."

I took his hand when he offered it and we both headed into the library to get the boys.

* * *

After tucking the boys in for the night, Emmett and I laid in bed like he liked to do recently. He was down by my stomach, tracing lines over it and tickling me slightly.

"When are you actually going to start showing?" He sighed, "I feel like your belly keeps getting flatter and your boobs keep getting bigger. . . Not that I'm complaining about the boobs, they're great."

I laughed at the comment and placed my hand right above my stomach and below my breasts, leaving him room to do what he was doing. "I should start showing soon."

"Alice said you were small with the boys. You think you'll be small with this little one?" he questioned, his eyes never leaving my stomach. He was so curious about each and every little thing when it came to this baby.

"I honestly don't know, babe," I answered. I didn't consider myself small with the boys. I felt like a huge pregnant monster.

"I can't wait for a belly."

I smiled, moving my free hand to his head and feeling his soft hair. "You can't wait for a lot of things, huh?"

Emmett finally looked up at me with an adorable smile, that same smile Aiden and Evan gave me when they were happy. I wondered if the baby would look like them or me. "I'm just really happy, that's all. . . Happier than ever,"

"Me too."

_**2 Weeks Later. . .**_

Thanks to Edward, it was the opening night and the gallery looked stunning. A lot of new faces were in tonight and we were doing very well.

"Excuse me, hi," a handsome young man approached me.

I smiled and shook his hand. "Hello."

"You're Isabella Swan, correct?"

"Yes, I'm the co-owner. How are you enjoying your night? Anything standing out?" I asked.

He was extremely warm, with pretty brown eyes and a kind smile.

"I'm having a great time. Everything is really original. I don't see any of your work here though. You are Isabella Swan, the photographer?"

"Yes, just Bella though."

"I'm Riley, it's so nice to meet you."

"Oh, you're so sweet. You too, Riley."

"Are none of your works out tonight?"

"No, all my stuff is at one of our other locations."

"Yeah, I was just there during the day on Thursday. Your family's beautiful."

He must have seen something with the boys in it, or Emmett, or even Alice, Jasper, and Sam. "I'm so glad. I can give you my card if you're interested in me doing any events or just some nice family shots."

"Oh, all my family's out in Jersey."

I was really enjoying his company. He was a super sweet and friendly guy. And that smile was just to die for. He reminded me of someone, but I had no idea who. It was such an odd feeling. Like when something's on the tip of your tongue.

"How come you're here all alone?" I asked.

"I just finished college and felt like it was time to get out there and find myself, you know? LA felt like a good place."

I nodded, "I think I understand. We all go through that stage in our lives. It's scary, but rewarding in the end."

"I hope so," he smiled.

"You'll find what you're looking for."

"Thank you for saying that Bella. . . Is your family here tonight?"

"No," I frowned, missing them. Even Jasper, Alice, and Sam weren't here tonight. "They can't come to every one of these things. My kids have school in the morning and my husband's a very busy guy."

"Yeah, I can imagine."

And then it became a little strange. I wasn't sure what he meant by that. I guess he noticed my look because he continued.

"Well, everyone knows who Emmett McCarty is."

I gave a small laugh, glad the media had laid off of us since a few years back. We'd become boring for them.

"I guess so. It's still weird when people follow us around for photos and stuff. It's not like he's an actor or anything."

"I think it's the whole story really—of how young he was when he took over a multi-billion dollar company and the fact that he liked to party so much before that. . . Then you and the kids came into the picture and it was a huge story. . . I read a lot," he explained his knowledge.

"Clearly," I laughed. I really shouldn't find it weird, everyone who watched television or read magazines knew who my husband was, and therefore, who I and our children were.

"I don't mean to be weird," he gave an apologetic look. "I'm not a weirdo or anything. . . Although a weirdo would probably say that."

I laughed and he laughed along with me, "I don't think you're a weirdo at all, Riley, don't worry."

He smiled and nodded, "I did see something that caught my eyes around that way," he pointed. "But I don't think I can afford such nice art."

As he and I walked slowly to the artwork he had in question, I explained to him how he could bid whatever he wanted on a piece or even speak to the artist. I'd given works away for free before because it was so flattering for someone to like it so much. Hopefully I could work something out for him.

* * *

**Your thoughts on Riley?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, thank you for sticking with me. The chapter after this one is when things start to get a little crazy and moving along, so enjoy things while they're nice and perfect while you can. Hope you like it. Thank you to my beta obsessedmom for editing as always.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Is Royce coming tonight?" I asked Rosalie as I was leaving.

She gave me a smile and shook her head, "He told me to go ahead without him," she shrugged.

"Well good, I'll come pick you up and we can go together. I'd love it if you kept me company. Bella and Alice are working tonight and Jasper's home with the kids. I don't even know why I'm going." I really wasn't sure come to think of it.

I could have stayed home with Jasper and the kids, but then I wouldn't be able to hang out with Rosalie some more. She was really cool and I had a feeling her relationship with Royce was hurting her in some way. She definitely didn't seem happy on the inside, and I wanted to change that. I wasn't sure how I was in any position to do so though.

Alice's new line for the clothing label she worked for was having a fashion show tonight and Bella was the main photographer. I thought it was really nice when Bella invited Rosalie to the show. She seemed to like her too, although we never really talked about it.

"You can be my date." She smiled, agreeing to it.

"I'd love to, ma'am. . . Hey, what about dinner beforehand? Bella's leaving the house way before the show and I don't know how to fend for myself when it comes to food. . . seriously, it's scary."

She laughed, "Dinner sounds great actually."

I knew somewhere deep down that I was way too happy to be taking my assistant to dinner for it to be normal, but didn't bother to address it.

"I'll pick you up in a couple of hours?" I asked.

She nodded, "I'm heading home to get ready now."

* * *

By the time I made it home, Bella was leaving. She gave me a kiss that made me hard, and left in a rush. Frustrated, I got in the shower and took care of it before getting ready and heading to Rosalie's place.

_Ah, all in the day of Emmett McCarty, _I thought to myself, quite amused. Back in the day I could have a number of women do my hand's work for me, but now, I only wanted one.

I knocked on Rosalie's door when I found it and slid my hands into my pockets.

"Hi!" She opened the door, beautiful as ever in a lovely blue dress.

"Wow, you're beautiful. . . I mean, of course, you always are." I took a deep breath.

She just smiled.

"Royce here?" I asked.

"Nope, he's gone already. Should we head out too?"

I nodded and we headed to my car together when she had her purse.

* * *

"Okay, I know this is totally uncool of me," Rosalie laughed as she sat across from me for our dinner.

"Okay," I smiled, thinking she was cute.

"I'm really excited to be going to a fashion show. I mean, come on, I never thought I'd ever be cool enough to hang out with models and designers. Ever since meeting you and Bella, I feel. . . I don't know, lucky, I guess. It's nice getting to go to gallery openings, and fashion shows and company parties."

"I don't think that makes you uncool. I think it actually makes you cool. Besides, you belong with the models, you're better looking than all of them put together."

I smiled wider when I made her blush. I didn't find it odd to compliment people. I believed in doing it a lot. And, she was beautiful.

"I think your friend Renesmee contradicts that statement. She's so pretty. . . She told me you two dated before she met Jake."

"Yeah, we went on a few dates. Bella's actually her favorite photographer. She wanted to go to a gallery showing for our first official date, and that's where I met Bella and she met Jake."

"That's seriously a crazy story to believe," she smiled.

"I know," I sighed, pretending to be worried. "I don't believe it myself sometimes."

She laughed lightly before our waiter came to take our orders and tell us about the restaurant's wine selection.

Rosalie let me pick the wine and from there we got our food.

"So, tell me more about yourself? I consider us friends; I don't really know that much about you though. Just that you're really nice and a great worker,"

She bit her lip, reminding me a little of Bella again. I was looking forward to seeing her at the show. Ever since the pregnancy I felt connected to her on a deeper level.

"I could say the same. You're like the nicest boss in existence. Jess didn't tell me you were this nice."

"Jess doesn't think I'm nice?" I asked.

Rosalie laughed, "No, she thinks you're great. I guess I just didn't believe her so completely about you being such a good guy. It's unheard of with my friends. They all talk about horror stories at work."

"Well, I'm glad. I guess because it was my Grandfather's company, I want to do him proud. He didn't believe in being an asshole for no reason."

"I think he brought you up not to be as asshole, period."

I laughed, "Nice to know I'm not an asshole."

"It's true. Most guys are. I swear, Bella's gotta be the luckiest girl in the world."

I grinned at that, feeling good that she thought so highly of me.

"This isn't Emmett hour. It's Rosalie hour. You gonna tell me about yourself, or not?"

"Well, it's not like I know that much about you either," she pointed out.

"You're telling me you didn't read anything about me in the papers?"

She shook her head, "I don't like reading gossip. You never know what's real or not, and besides, it has nothing to do with me, you know?"

"It's nice to hear when people think that. . . But you're telling me, you weren't even curious before you started working for me?"

She sighed and dropped her shoulders like she was giving in, "I searched your name on the net, like _once_, but I ended up reading about the company's history more than your personal life."

"You'd be the first," I laughed.

* * *

When we arrived to the show, Bella came over to say hello. She gave Rosalie a short hug and me a longer one.

"Wow, look at you guys!" She smiled, "You make a great pair. You match."

I frowned and looked down at our clothes. I was wearing blue also. "Oh."

Rosalie shrugged, "Yeah, I'm stealing your husband tonight," she joked.

Bella held my hand and leaned into me, "Good. He needs someone to look after him while I'm busy making the money that allows him to live so comfortably," she laughed.

"When did you two become comedians?" I asked.

Both girls laughed and Bella gave me a kiss before pulling away. "I'll see you guys around. Alice got you front row seats. Have fun."

"Thanks!" Rosalie told her.

I kissed Bella once more and she hurried off again. It seemed to be her theme of the night.

"Let's find those seats," I winked at Rosalie. She was so excited to actually be here that she was almost bouncing the way Alice often did.

I held my arm out so she could slip hers through mine and we found our seats easily. We were handed drinks before the show started and checked out our gift bags. I gave Rosalie mine and she said she'd give it to a friend. Each one was worth over two thousand at least.

Alice announced the show and we enjoyed ourselves watching her stunning designs as they were shown off by the beautiful models. At the end she was brought out by a couple of the models and we all cheered to her success. She really was talented. And thank god her designs were good, because she made Bella wear them all.

When the show broke up and the party began, Rosalie struck up conversation with a designer friend of Alice's and thankfully Bella found me before I began looking like a loner.

Her camera was no longer with her so I asked, "Done making all that money for my lazy ass yet?"

She laughed and hugged me around the waist, leaning on my chest. "Missed you," she sighed, looking up at me.

"Missed you too, beautiful," I told her, sliding my hands down her back and to her waist.

"Did you and Rosalie have a nice time?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, we grabbed dinner before the show. She was so excited to be here. It was very cute."

"Good. I'm glad. She's really sweet."

I nodded in agreement and leaned down to kiss her. "Kinda feel like going home. The kids are spending the night with Jasper. The sooner we get home the more time we have for. . . I don't know. . . _things,_" I winked.

She bit on her lip and I pulled her closer to me. "I'm so semi-bonering right now."

She laughed and hit my arm lightly. "You're gross."

I shrugged, "It's true." It was weird, ever since she got pregnant, I felt like I could do anything. Creating a baby was just mind-blowing to me.

"I'll give Rosalie a ride home if you two wanna leave now so you can have sex in one of your many hallways," Alice said as she came out of nowhere.

"Where do you come up with this stuff from?" Bella asked.

"Hey short stuff, nice work up there," I congratulated.

"Thanks!" She knocked Bella out of the way as she threw herself into my arms for a hug.

I laughed and lifted her into a tight hug.

"Okay, Bella," Alice said, pulling away, "You really do have to get him home now. I think he's hitting on me just 'cause I have boobs."

I laughed and put her down, "I'm gonna go tell Rosalie," I said, knowing she'd be fine with it. She got along with Alice, not to mention I'm sure she wanted to stay. I liked how much fun she seemed to have at these events that were just a part of everyday life for me.

* * *

Bella giggled as I lifted her onto the kitchen countertop and kissed her neck.

"Mmm, I'm hungry," she moaned, running her hands over my back.

I smirked into her skin and placed an open mouth kiss against it, pushing her dress up her thighs. "I'm hungry too," I told her, shoving my hand between her legs.

"Em," she gasped, "I mean for food."

I chuckled and didn't stop. "Plenty of time for food after my dick,"

She giggled again lightly and leaned back on the counter, watching me. "Takes a lot to talk me into that," she smiled, lifting her hips so I could easily pull her panties down.

She bit into her lip while undoing my shirt and eagerly pushed it off. I took the time to take her shoes off and drop them to the floor. It caused a loud noise in the large empty house, but neither of us were fazed in the thickness the moment had created.

She undid my belt with skill and I helped her get my pants off quickly. Within seconds I was inside of her, stilling for a second to enjoy the warmth and wetness.

"You're so wet," I told her lowly against her lips before kissing her.

She moaned and pulled away as I pulled out and pushed back in, spreading her thighs out further.

"You're not the only one who wanted to go home for this," she told me with a smile while biting on her lip.

I hated myself for thinking of Rosalie for even a second while she did it, focusing back on my wife. She was looking into my eyes and hers where the only ones I wanted to get lost in this way.

"I love you so much," I mumbled, hiding my face in her neck as I picked up my movements. Her hips met mine as she held onto my back with one hand for support.

"Oh god, I love you," she gasped loudly, throwing her head back and creating more access to her flawless neck.

I helped wrap her legs around me when I was sure we were in a good position and she quickly hooked her feet together behind my back for more support. I smiled as I felt up her smooth legs and her breathing came in closer together, sexy curse words escaping her lips with her breath.

I picked up the pace, knowing I was hitting the right spot and she was only seconds away. It was hard as hell though, she felt so good it wasn't easy to hold off sometimes.

"Emmett, fuck!" she finally yelled, her walls coming down around me and setting off my own climax.

My hands gripped her tightly as the pleasure washed through us both and we held onto each other for a moment, breathing heavily.

Her legs slowly came down to my sides and she gently ran her fingers through my hair, kissing the side of my head.

"Fuck that's good," I groaned, pulling out of her but remaining in her arms to collect myself.

After a minute, she reminded me she was hungry again. I nodded and pulled my pants back up.

"Okay what does my baby girl want?" I asked, opening the fridge.

"What if it's a boy? You don't want to hurt his feelings,"

I turned to her as she spoke. She gave me a pout, rubbing her stomach.

"Is it?" I questioned suddenly.

"I don't know, you've been to every appointment remember? You know everything I know. . . Do you want to know the sex before the birth?"

Shit, I never even thought about it. Fridge forgotten, I turned back to her. "It would be cool knowing, but it would be nice being surprised. . . Do you want to know?"

She shrugged, "It would be easier knowing, then we'd know what we needed and not have to go unisex on everything. . . But I don't want to know if you want it to be a surprise,"

I smiled at her decision. "I think I want to be surprised. . . Okay, so what does my baby want?"

"Water first," Bella smiled, swinging her legs off the edge. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair a slight mess—she'd never been more beautiful.

I handed her the bottled water and picked up my shirt and her panties off the floor.

"We have leftovers?" I suggested.

"Sounds perfect," she agreed.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Emmett POV**

_**2 Weeks Later. . . **_

Five months in and Bella was finally showing. She had the most adorable baby bump ever and I loved the way her ass stuck out a little more than usual and the bottom of her spine curved in.

"You're so sexy," I told her as I stepped into our bathroom and came to stand behind her, placing my hands over my baby.

Her hands came to rest on top of mine and she smiled at me into the mirror. "I know you mean it when I look like I just woke up."

"You did just wake up. And so did I. I look hot, why wouldn't you?" I asked, kissing her neck.

She moaned and pressed her ass into me. "You always look hot though."

"So true," I whispered, making her giggle a little. "God, I wanna fuck you so bad right now."

"Lock the door," she told me without hesitation.

I smirked and quickly went to do so. It's not like the boys ever came rushing into our bathroom, but you could never be too safe. The guys had yet to walk in on anything serious and we planned on keeping it that way. It was Bella's experience that the image of your parents _"coming together"_ wasn't something you forgot easily.

She was facing me this time when I joined her by the sink again and gave her a kiss. Pulling away, I turned her back around to face the mirror and yanked her panties down her legs. I kissed between her shoulder blades, pushing the straps of her tank top down her arms, getting it below her breasts so they were in view.

She pressed her hands down beside the sink and leaned forward, her long dark hair surrounding her flawless face as she looked at me with complete trust.

I sighed as I slowed down and slipped my boxers off. "My dicks not hitting the baby's head right?" I asked, for the thousandth time in the last two weeks.

She laughed and flipped her hair back as she turned slightly to look at me, "Do we have to have this conversation every time we have sex now?" she asked, sweetness filling her tone. "You're big, Daddy, but it doesn't work that way. The baby's definitely safe from your dick. . . Mommy however, isn't." She told me, biting her lip as her stare became deeper.

"You have a way with words, you know that? I think I'm even more turned on now than a second ago," I groaned, moving my hand between her thighs to feel her sleek wetness.

She moaned and turned back to face the mirror, "Good."

She helped position me and all felt perfect when I was surrounded by her warmth. I loved how we only seemed to be getting closer. Touching her and feeling her was more intense with every day, and I never wanted the feeling to go away.

"Em," she moaned my name, her mouth opening as her breath became uneven. I wrapped an arm over her chest and held her hips to me with my free hand, pressing my whole front against her back.

I slowly moved into her that way, kissing her neck and grabbing a hold of her breast.

She moaned louder and moved her hips back against mine, placing her hand over mine. Her breasts seemed to be getting bigger by the week and were fucking awesome in my opinion.

She complained about her bras not fitting and them being sore, but at least she seemed to like the pain during sex.

"Fuck," I breathed, jerking up into her with a harder, more forceful movement.

She moaned and smiled while biting on her lip, her eyes closed before I told her to watch.

It didn't take long for her to come that way, and I soon followed, holding onto her for dear life. "You're mine," I told her.

She breathed deeply and frowned at the statement that I'd usually make somewhere around the middle of the act when we were being a little more dominant and submissive.

"Just saying," I told her, giving her shoulder another kiss. I saw the way men looked at her. I liked Edward, but did he think I was fucking blind? He'd steal her from me in a heart beat if she was anyone else. Bella would never do that, she was too good of a person.

"Of course I am, baby," she told me, turning to give me a kiss.

I nodded, leaning my forehead against hers. She gave me a small smile and caressed my face. "Let's shower together. I'll wash your hair."

I braced myself against the sink as she went to get the shower ready, and joined her as soon as she was in there.

"So," I began, "are you seriously not gonna come with me to this thing tonight?" I asked.

"No, I mean, I feel like a whale and I have work to do. You and Rosalie will have fun." She told me, "She actually likes those parties. How often do you come across someone like that?"

"Alice," I reminded.

Bella shrugged.

"Come on, Rosalie's been my date to the last two parties. They're starting to write shit about us in magazines. I'm a married man, baby, have you not noticed?" I asked, taking her left hand and feeling my mother's rings—_Bella's rings—_on her ringer. "It's bad."

"So let them write what they want. I know the truth. I know a man and woman can be friends. You two get along and there's no point in me getting angry or jealous over it. I'm glad you have another date for this stuff. I hate it so much sometimes," she told me, massaging the shampoo into my hair.

I knew she didn't like all the company parties I had to attend and only went because she was expected to be my date. Ever since Rosalie came along, she had lightened the load on Bella. And Bella clearly liked it.

"Okay, fine," I sighed, "I'm not gonna make you do anything you don't want."

"Good. I'm looking forward to seeing what story they come up with about you two tomorrow morning," she laughed.

I groaned, hating that the press had turned mine and Rosalie's friendship into some secret love affair.

We didn't speak about it anymore as I helped wash her hair and then we both dried off. I pulled on some boxer briefs and black basketball shorts, heading down to the kitchen to make myself a smoothie.

The boys came down next, and Bella followed, dressed and ready for her day. She gave Aiden a look and then me, "Now you're teaching our son to walk around half naked?" She asked, considering he was in only a pair of shorts too.

"Hey, I don't know who he gets it from. I think Jasper was sporting that look last week or something," I grinned so she'd give into my charm.

Evan laughed from the stool he was sitting on, eating his cereal. I saw Bella give him a wink before speaking to me again, "Okay, Mr. I'm-shirtless-right-now,"

I looked down at my naked chest, "I totally didn't even realize I wasn't wearing one."

"That's because you hardly ever are." She rolled her eyes with a cute smile.

The guys laughed at us and Bella changed the subject, "So what are you doing with Dad today?"

"We're going to get Sam first then we're going to the beach," Aiden told her excitedly.

"Great, we'll watch a movie tonight and I'll make you dinner while Dad's out."

"Cool!"

"_Or_ you could all just come with me," I said hopefully.

Bella gave me a smile but I knew she wasn't falling for it. These parties weren't kid friendly anyway.

* * *

**Bella POV**

_Emmett Cheats. . . Again._

I sipped on my orange juice while looking at the magazine cover with amusement. On the cover was a photo of Emmett and Rosalie from one of the more recent events they'd attended together. If they were a couple, they'd really look amazing together. But, I knew a man and woman could be friends, and I trusted my husband. Besides, I loved Rosalie for the fact that she replaced me at these events I honestly never enjoyed going to myself.

I dropped the magazine down on the small table beside my office door, having just walked in through the back since I was the first to arrive to the gallery. Edward would be by soon and we'd spend a few hours at each gallery today going over the new arrangements of artworks.

I decided to work on editing the new photos I'd taken of Emmett and Alice in the desert not long ago. The two of them had such a similar personality that taking photos of them always turned out wonderfully, and of course they were both beautiful and not at all shy.

I frowned, realizing Emmett and Alice also would make a good looking couple. I wasn't the type of person to dwell on the fact that I maybe wasn't on his level, and I didn't have the time, interrupted by one of the workers, letting me know she had arrived and the gallery was open for the day. Also, I had a visitor.

When I went out into the gallery to see who it was, I smiled, seeing Riley. He'd come in a few times and we always had nice chats about art. He wasn't an art major and claimed not to know much, but he was wonderful for conversation and really saw more in the works than most people.

"Morning, Bella," he smiled warmly, shaking my hand.

"So nice you came in, Riley."

"I wasn't sure if you'd be in, but I thought I'd stop by. I'm just on my way to meet a friend. I wanted to give you something. I saw it the other day and it made me think of you. It's really a thank you for helping me purchase my first piece the other week."

"Oh, Riley, it's my job, you didn't have to." I told him, taking the package from him that he was handing me. I found him to be extremely kind and I got a really wonderful feeling from him. Like, if I had a younger brother, he'd be just like Riley.

A couple of weeks back I helped Riley get an amazing deal on a couple of new pieces by one of our new artists. I'd also given him some of my works of the beach because he'd complimented them and shown an interest.

I was lucky enough that I could share my art and not charge if I didn't want to. I loved being able to do so.

"Open it," he told me.

I smiled and did so, unwrapping the paper to reveal a beautiful drawing of a green orchid. "Wow, I love it, thank you so much."

"No problem. I'm glad you like it, it caught my eye, just looks really peaceful, right?"

I nodded, "I definitely see that, yes, thank you again."

"Well, I've really got to get going. See you again soon?"

I nodded, looking forward to it.

* * *

Edward and I were having so much fun that I'd lost track of time. We had a lot of work to do, so afterwards, we went out to dinner, having great conversation as usual and this odd flirting thing going on still that I felt extremely bad about liking.

I found it normal to like it though, and flattering. But of course wrong more than anything. I knew I'd never act on it, so I had nothing to worry about. I was only human, it was natural to find other people attractive.

Edward walked me out towards my car beside the restaurant, being a gentleman. As I leaned in for a hug as a thank you for dinner, his lips sweetly met mine and for a second I forgot where I was, who he was, and who I was.

He wasn't Edward. I wasn't Bella. It was just a kiss.

Suddenly, within seconds, I couldn't breath, and quickly pulled back, placing my hand over my stomach and instantly feeling the sharpest guilt of my life.

I did not just kiss him. I knew—_thought_ I knew—myself. I didn't think I had that in me. I didn't _want_ to have it in me.

But I must have kissed him, because that kiss did not taste like Emmett's. It didn't make me feel like I was at home, safe, and loved. I never felt so unlike myself ever before.

"Fuck. . . Shit, I'm sorry Bella, that was by far the biggest asshole move I've ever made," he sighed, placing his hand over his mouth and looking at me with worry.

"I just kissed you," I swallowed, shocked.

He shook his head. "No. I kissed you. You leaned in for a hug and for a minute. . . I wished. Fuck. Please forgive me?"

I didn't know what to say, what to do, or where to go from here. This couldn't be what tore my life apart. I didn't mean for it to happen.

"Oh, god," I breathed. "I'm a horrible person."

"No you're not. I'm a fucking idiot. You're. . . beautiful and you're smart. I can never have the kinds of conversations I have with you with other attractive women. . . I wish you weren't married, and I know that's fucked up. I promised myself I'd respect you and Emmett, I'm sorry I slipped. I'll never do that to you again."

I just watched him, looking probably as guilty as I felt. "I have to go, Edward," I turned away to my car, wanting to escape and just go home. I needed to see Emmett.

"Bella," Edward stopped me.

I sighed and looked up at him.

"I really am sorry. . . Don't tell Emmett."

"Why?"

"Does he deserve to be hurt by a simple slip-up?"

I shook my head and bit my lip. "It's a slip-up for you maybe, but he's my husband. What I just did is a _huge_ deal to me. . . I have to go." I told him again, this time getting into my car without listening to anything else he had to say.

As I drove, I wondered what the hell was wrong with me. I was carrying my child with me for god sake—Emmett's child.

I hadn't felt so confused in a long, long time, but I knew one thing for sure. Emmett had to know. He had to know that I didn't mean it.

By the time I got home, I was in tears. I headed up stairs to the bedroom, not sure what else to do and too scared to go around the house looking for Emmett.

To my luck, he was in our bathroom. He must have heard me enter because he yelled out, "Hey babe, I'll be right out. The boys are asleep already."

I knew they would be, and that was going to make this a little easier. I didn't want them to overhear what I was about to say.

Still standing in the middle of our bedroom, I saw Emmett emerge, looking beautiful as always. It only made me cry more.

"Hey, hey, Bella, what's wrong?" He quickly rushed over, kissing my forehead and wiping my tears away. "Are you okay, baby? Shit, is there something wrong with the baby?" he asked, quickly putting his hand over my stomach.

I stood there for a second before finally telling him, "The baby's fine."

"What then? Tell me, it's okay," he said, his hand leaving my stomach and wrapping me up in his arms.

"Edward kissed me," I admitted, feeling the tears fall from my eyes.

I was so scared. He'd soon realize I didn't deserve him and my amazing life.

Emmett stepped away from me, his embrace falling, "What?"

"I. . . It was a mistake. I'm so stupid. I didn't mean—"

"You're fucking pregnant, Bella!" He yelled, cutting me off and making me quiet and stare at him. He never yelled at me. "What the hell is wrong with you? Fuck!"

The tears slid down my cheeks as his hands came to his face and he rubbed angrily, stepping even further away from me.

"The kids are asleep," I whispered, my breath hitching when he knocked over a lamp and a few framed photos. I'd never seen him do anything like that and it scared the shit out of me. I was half expecting him to hit me, and maybe he would if I wasn't carrying his child.

This wasn't the Emmett I knew. But then again, I wasn't the Bella I thought I knew.

"I don't fucking care, okay? You're the one that just. . . Fuck!"

"Em," I stepped back as he punched a hole through the wall and cursed again. "Please stop? I'm trying to tell you the truth and apologize. Please, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it. I wasn't thinking." It was only a few seconds at the most and I really didn't realize what I was doing, but that didn't lessen anything.

He finally faced me again, anger clear all over his features and the way he stood stiff.

"You kissed him back," he stated.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, swallowing the hurt down. I wanted to explain but I couldn't talk and form the words again.

"Don't," he simply told me. "Don't talk. I can't even look at you right now." And with that statement he walked around me and into the walk-in closet.

I felt like I was shaking. My worst fear in this was that I'd just ruined everything we were. And he was clearly leaving. What if he never came back?

I sat on the bed and cried. He didn't look at me once, a bag in his hand as he walked out of the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

**Breathe everyone, and don't hate me. Stories have rough spots, this one is hitting that spot. Please review and take it easy on me. Thank for reading!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'd like to thank two ladies; obsessedmom for all her help up until this point, and jkane180 for offering her help from this point on. Thank you both for everything!**

**Sorry this chapter took awhile, the next one won't take long.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

I'd sat in my car for a good hour before driving to the penthouse and dropping my bag on the bed. Bella and I made our children in that bed, and I just couldn't believe how unreal it all felt now.

I knew what we shared was too good to be true. I trusted her way too much. I let myself get soft. I gave her everything I am. She knew me better than anyone, yet she went around kissing. . . Edward.

I knew I never liked that fucker. He had serious problems—not just that when I got my hands on him he'd be dead, but for coming on to a married, pregnant woman. It only hurt more, knowing someone else touched and kissed her while she was more mine than she'd ever been. Maybe it was wrong of me to think it, but carrying my child meant her actions were as much mine as they were hers. It was her responsibility to protect my child.

But... It was mine to protect her, yet, I'd just left without a second thought.

I dropped down on the bed and covered my face with both hands. What the fuck was I supposed to do now?

Go home and fucking listen to her lie to me by saying it meant nothing? She and Edward had become close friends, and I allowed it because I'd be the biggest hypocrite if I didn't, having developed a friendship with Rosalie myself.

I should have known not all men had the strength to hold themselves back around women as beautiful as Bella and Rosalie. If I didn't care for Bella and my life with her as much as I did, I'd have tried something with Rosalie a long time ago.

I didn't know if I cared anymore. Why was I the only one holding back?

Pulling my cell from my pocket, I brought up Rosalie's cell number and stared at it for awhile before sighing and looking up at the ceiling. Suddenly, I had an intense feeling of déjà vu of when I lived here alone and had no family to think of. It felt like a lifetime ago and like I was a completely different person back then. I was.

I sighed, and it sounded so much louder than it should have. My head was a mess.

I thought Bella and I were okay—perfect even. We hardly ever had any problems, and when we did, it was nothing a good fucking couldn't fix.

I was so fucking angry and hurt. I felt like I didn't mean anything to her. I wondered if she thought about him while we made love. I wondered if it went further than a kiss. Did she want it to? I wondered if I'd been neglecting her.

I was angry at myself for not seeing this was coming. Angry I'd acted the way I had when she told me. Angry because I knew the boys had probably heard all my yelling. Angry I'd left my crying wife carrying my unborn child without a second thought. It was my job to make sure she was as healthy and stable as she could be while with our child.

I needed time away from her though.

Yet, I didn't want her to cry. I didn't want her to feel alone. I wanted to kneel before her and talk to my baby. I missed her small belly already. I felt like I was missing out, and I didn't want to miss one second.

But she fucked it all up. She didn't care if she hurt me and us. She acted on her attraction towards another man. I mean, fuck, I worked with Rosalie, who was almost as beautiful as Bella, and never acted on my attraction to her. It wasn't professional, and I cared about my wife too much.

Suddenly, my phone began ringing. I expected to see Bella's or Alice's name and frowned when I saw Rosalie's. It was almost midnight; I knew she wouldn't call if it wasn't important.

"Hello," I answered as I put my cell to my ear, still looking at the white ceiling.

"Emmett." My heart sank as soon as I heard her voice. I didn't know what was wrong, but I knew something definitely was.

"Rose, what's wrong?"

She cried into the phone and sniffled. "I'm sorry I'm calling. I didn't know who else. . ."

"It's fine; of course you can call me. Are you okay?" I forgot all my own problems, focusing on her. It was so much easier. My head was clear.

"I'm really scared. I'm sorry... I shouldn't have called."

"Of course you should have," I interrupted. I was sitting up by this point, ready to go get her from wherever the fuck she was. "Where are you?"

"At home... My apartment. I'm sorry; can you please come? I'm scared."

I knew right away he'd done something to her. I always had a bad feeling about Royce, but it wasn't my place to ask her about it or accuse her boyfriend of anything.

"I'll be right there. I'm leaving now."

"Thank you," she said in a small voice.

I didn't want to hang up with her, so I told her I'd stay on the line with her while I drove over, and she thanked me for that too.

"What did he do, Rose? Is he there now?"

"How do you know?"

"Know that Royce is a dick?"

She simply sniffled.

"I see the way you two are... You're scared of him, and I have no idea why... Does he hit you?"

Her increased crying told me I was right. I'd fucking kill him too. I'd hunt him down like the animal he was. How could anyone hurt someone so beautiful and pure?

"I'm sorry, Emmett... I can't believe I called you. You're my boss."

"I'm your friend, never apologize for that."

She sniffled and gave a small, "Okay."

I talked mostly, telling her she'd be okay and that I was only minutes away. She briefly explained that she didn't want to call her brother because he and Jessica had the new baby and also because she didn't want him to tell her, "I told you so." Apparently Mike saw something bad in Royce too.

I told her not to worry about it; I was happy to be in the position to help her.

Soon, I arrived at her apartment building and made my way up to her floor as quickly as humanly possible.

Her door was unlocked when I reached it. I hadn't ever been inside her apartment, but the bedroom was easy enough to find. She was beside her bed and dresser, curled into herself, with a face red from crying and hair a mess.

I got on the floor with her and pulled her into my chest. She cried more and kept telling me she was sorry. My presence only seemed to cause her more tears.

I shushed her, and we just sat for a minute.

"Where is he now?" I questioned, knowing I should probably get her somewhere that Royce wouldn't expect her to be.

She shook her head and wiped her face. "I don't know."

"Okay, you're coming with me," I told her, pulling her up and sitting her on the bed. I handed her my sweatshirt, telling her to put it on. "Where's your handbag?" I looked around for it.

She pointed to her closet, and I grabbed it, pulling her into my side and leaving the apartment. I didn't want to make her spend another minute there – even to gather any of her belongings. The best thing to do now was obviously to get her out of this place.

The mess of the bed and the lamp knocked to the floor scared me. It scared me because I wondered what he did to her, and it scared me because I was pretty sure I'd left Bella in a bigger mess than Royce had left Rosalie.

I considered myself to be a pretty good guy, but not so much today.

Rosalie didn't talk on the ride over to the penthouse, and neither did I. The silence forced my own worries to mix into the concerns I had for Rosalie. It was a horrible combination.

"Where are we?" she asked when we arrived.

"My penthouse."

She just looked at me and nodded, but I knew she was scared of being alone right now. Here was better than anywhere else.

"Don't worry; I'm going to stay... I don't exactly want to be home right now."

She didn't respond, and we made our way up. She asked if I'd mind if she had a shower. I gave her towels and left her to it.

The silence continued and was even worse now that I was alone in the living room. My mind didn't really figure anything out. I wasn't sure what I was angry at more; myself or what Bella had done.

I was sitting in the living room when Rosalie finally came out, giving me a little smile. She looked so small and like she was trying to put herself together. But she was obviously broken.

"I'm sorry I'm being such a bother," she told me.

"Fuck, you're not. You could never be. Come sit down. I'll make you tea if you want. I think I have some here."

I loved this place, and I never sold it after Bella and I moved into The Estate. I wasn't sure what my thinking was, but it had come in handy a few times with different visitors coming for the company, as well as friends.

"Thanks, but I'm okay," she told me, sitting down on the couch beside me and looking into her lap.

"You want to tell me what happened?" I asked. I didn't mean to push, and I wasn't sure if I was supposed to in situations like this one.

She glanced at me and shook her head, looking down again. I knew more tears were coming.

My anger had left me, and my feelings somehow softened towards her. I lifted my hand to her chin, my thumb running across her jaw and picking up the tear that had begun falling. I wished I knew what to do to make all the hurt go away for her.

"It's okay now," I told her, hoping it helped just a little.

As I sat closer, she leaned into my chest. I gently wrapped my arm around her and stroked her hair. After a minute of her cries, she mumbled something into my chest.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Why can't all guys be like you? Bella's so lucky." She looked up at me from my chest.

Yes, I realized I had another woman in my arms. In this moment, I wanted to want to hurt Bella. I wanted to give in like she had. But I couldn't hurt Rosalie by doing it for only that reason. And more importantly, even if I wanted to want to hurt my wife, I didn't think I truly had it in me. But hey, I was finding that I didn't know myself very well tonight after all. Who knew what I had in me anymore.

"What did he do?" I tried again.

She shook her head. "Emmett, please don't?"

"Tell me."

She shook her head.

* * *

I told Rosalie to stay at the penthouse today while I went into the office to do what needed doing.

I went to get my own morning coffee for the first time in a long time, pissed at all the assholes doing the same thing and taking up my time. How long did it take to get a cup of coffee anyway?

"Excuse me?" I heard someone close by say.

I turned to see some random young dude looking at me.

"Yeah?" I asked, unable to appear less irritated than I was. I _was_ fucking irritated; I didn't care who knew.

"Are you Emmett McCarty?"

"Yeah," I responded.

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you. I'm friends with your wife. I'm Riley." He smiled, offering me his hand.

I ignored it and shook my head as I smiled to myself. "You into her too?" I knew it was way out of line and definitely the wrong thing to say.

"Am I... What? She sold me some art... I just wanted to... I thought I wanted to meet you."

Before I did anything I'd regret, I left the fucking shop—coffee-less, stressed, tired, and angry as fuck.

When I got to the office, Bella was sitting on my couch.

She stood up quickly, seeming like she wanted to rush over but was holding back.

"Hey," she said softly, looking scared and like she'd been crying all night.

I felt bad, but I wished I didn't. She was the one that hurt me.

"Hey," I responded.

"I thought Rose would be here to let me in. I used my key… hope it's okay."

I shrugged, going over to my desk.

She just stood there for awhile before following me and standing across from me at my desk.

"I'm really sorry," she simply said.

I nodded, sitting down and turning my laptop on.

"Can we please talk?"

"I'm real busy. Rosalie's not here today, and I've got all this shit I need to get done."

She looked like she didn't know what to say for awhile then finally asked, "Are you coming home tonight?"

"Nah," I responded, amazed at how cold I could sound toward her. I loved her so much, and for the first time, she made me regret it.

"We really need to talk, Em. Please?"

"Right now, Bella, I _really_ need you not to be here. I _really_ need you to go off and talk to Edward or Riley, okay?" I said, giving her a stare.

She seemed taken back at my words and asked, "What's Riley have to do with anything?"

"Nothing." I sighed. "He fucking came up to me while I was trying to get coffee."

"He's just a buyer, Em. He's a nice kid."

"Yeah, I'm sure he is. Why don't you go bother him for a while? I have work to do."

I felt horrible for making her eyes water like that. "Fine. I'm guessing you won't be picking the boys up from school, then?"

"I'll do it if you have plans with Edward you want to keep." Fuck, who the hell was this asshole talking through my mouth right now? He sounded like a child.

She sighed and nodded. "Don't worry; I'll pick them up."

"Good," I answered, not really meaning it. Of course I wanted to pick my kids up from school, but what was I supposed to say to them when I didn't stay home? Besides, I had too much work to do.

She was disappointed in the way I was acting, and so was I.

My eyes dropped to her stomach when she turned her head away from me, quickly looking back up when she looked t to me again.

"The doctor's appointment is tomorrow," she reminded me.

I didn't say anything, watching her leave with a soft, "Goodbye."


	12. Chapter 11

**Thanks so much to jkane180 for the edit.**

**I hope you're not mad about what happens next, but remember this is still a Bella/Emmett fic. I'm just showing that no couple is perfect, but it's no reason to let your whole lives together fall apart. This is the kind of stuff that makes you stronger. Also hope you understand why I won't be reading reviews until I have another couple chapters up. I don't want them to discourage me from posting, but of course review with your thoughts and I'll read them some time in the near future. Thanks guys.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

When I arrived back at the penthouse, Rosalie was curled up on the couch watching television. I went out to get us food, wanting her to have as much peace and rest as possible.

She was dressed in one of my t-shirts and sweatpants. I smiled at the fact that my clothes swallowed her up just as they did Bella.

"I'm sorry I'm wearing your clothes, but I put mine in the wash."

"No problem. You're welcome to anything."

She smiled and helped me pull the food out of the bags. We ate at the living room table, watching crap on television and avoiding conversation.

I looked over at her, and saw sadness written all over her features. I sighed to myself and ran my hand over my face. I seemed to have gotten her attention because she was looking at me while biting her lip.

I thought of Bella in that moment, and I missed my kids.

I knew I shouldn't have been here with Rosalie; I should have been home helping put my kids to bed.

But I also didn't want Rosalie to be alone this way. I wanted her to need me. It felt good.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Are you and Bella okay? You seem sad."

"When I came home yesterday, she told me she kissed Edward. I left," I told her, staring ahead at the television as I spoke the dreaded words.

When I glanced at her to gauge her reaction, she frowned and seriously looked surprised. "But. . . I don't understand. Are they having an affair or something?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I don't think I can listen to her explain right now. . . She came by the office, and I was a total dick to her." My eyes felt sore, and I didn't want to fucking cry in front of her. I didn't want to think about my problems and have to face them.

"Maybe it was just a kiss. She's loves you. I know she does."

Frowning more, I looked at her and shook my head. "I really don't fucking wanna talk about the fact that my wife is going around kissing other men she obviously has feelings for. . . Especially when you won't talk to me and tell me what's going on with Royce."

After looking at me for a second, she stood from her spot on the couch and left the living room, closing the bedroom door behind herself.

I groaned, frustrated and hurting, and ran my hands roughly over my face before I stood and followed her to the bedroom.

She didn't need my attitude when she obviously had bigger problems than mine. Bella kissed someone, but who knew what an asshole like Royce did?

"Rose?" I asked, knocking lightly before I entered.

She was sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at me with red, tear filled eyes. "I'm sorry. . . I know you're trying to help, but I can't talk to you about this. . . Or anyone. . . Thank you so much for helping me though."

As she began crying, I went to her and sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her. "You can count on me," I told her. "You can stay here as long as you want. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Thank you," she sniffed, pulling away slightly and looking at me.

I gave her a smile, hoping it would bring one out in her as I pushed her blonde hair behind her ear and ran my fingers over her cheek, wiping away the tears.

She smiled slightly, glancing down at my lips and then up into my eyes again. I leaned in, and pressed my lips to hers.

She moaned, and my whole body felt it. I wrapped my arms tighter around her, and she did the same, our kiss deepening.

In that moment, I knew I'd fucked up worse than Bella had. I knew Rosalie had feelings for me; I could feel them, and it was wrong of me to do this to her now when she was in so much pain. I'd only made it worse.

It was wrong on so many other levels too.

"I'm sorry," she whispered between kisses, cupping my face as I held her close.

"Want me to stop?" I breathed, worried I was overstepping, even though she didn't seem to be reluctant.

She shook her head no slightly, kissing me even harder.

God damn it, I should have stopped. I should have been at home kissing the woman of my dreams. But the thought of kissing the right woman right now hurt too much.

I pushed Rosalie down on the bed, moving over the top of her and kissing her neck as I lifted my t-shirt up her chest, taking her breast into my grasp and hearing her moan approvingly.

I loved the sound. I wondered what she'd taste like. . . God, she was so soft.

I removed the t-shirt completely, and my mouth trailed kisses to the soft swell of her breasts. Her hands were gentle in my hair, not the tug I was used to from Bella.

_Bella._

Fuck.

It was harder than I hoped it would be to pull away from the beautiful young woman beneath me, but when I did, she didn't make me explain.

She quickly put the t-shirt back on and told me she was sorry. "I won't tell Bella."

I ran my hands over my face for the thousandth time today and shook my head. "Please forgive me for doing that to you? I'm truly sorry." It was beyond wrong of me to act on my attraction to her, for so many reasons.

"You didn't do anything wrong. . . You're the nicest person I know," she told me, wrapping her arms around herself.

I looked down at her chest and up at her neck where my stubble had left her skin red with slight irritation. I wanted her body, and I wished I didn't care enough to take it. . . That made me the bad guy.

I don't think I even had the guts to tell Bella what I just did. But she did - she had more guts than I did. She told me as soon as it happened. Did that mean something? Did it mean she had nothing to feel guilty about?

I hadn't listened to the person I trusted most. I left her alone. I left our kids without a second thought. I was a fucking horrible person. I didn't deserve Bella and our children. I didn't deserve a beautiful person like Rosalie, obviously willing to be with me even though I was taken.

"I wish you were single," Rosalie interrupted my thoughts, "More than anything else." She smiled sadly.

I smiled at her too, bringing my hand to her cheek. "We're still friends. . . But in a perfect world, I'd wish for two of me, because I could easily fall for you, Rose."

She blushed at my words and looked down. I could still make Bella blush that way too, and I wanted that more than I wanted. . . _this_.

Being away from Bella and the boys was not where I belonged. My home was with my family; that was the reason I was feeling so unlike myself and acting on things that I knew better than to act on.

When did my life do a complete three-sixty?


	13. Chapter 12

**Thank you to jkane180 for editing and being a sweetheart to me. And thank you to those sticking with me through this.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

I sat in the waiting room, feeling shaky and like I wanted to cry my eyes out. I kept looking towards the door, hoping Emmett would appear like he was supposed to. He knew the appointment was today; I'd reminded him yesterday.

Even though he'd only been out of the house for two nights, it felt like a lifetime. I needed him to come home. I didn't know what to say to Aiden and Evan, and I had no idea what to do about the whole situation. How could he not understand that I was stupid and made a mistake? He was the love of my life; I'd never meant to give that up for a stupid kiss that should never have happened.

"Ms. Swan."

I looked towards to nurse, and she smiled, "Come on in."

I took a deep breath and forced a smile as I made my way back and waited for the doctor.

"Hi, Bella, where's Emmett?" he asked as soon as he entered.

"Oh, he had a meeting he couldn't get out of." I hated lying.

"We'll get him a picture of the little one—make him feel bad that he didn't come." The doctor winked.

I laughed lightly, "That'll be great. I'm sure he'd love that."

After a few minutes, I was lying down and letting him examine me. I was completely out of it, my mind on nothing but Emmett. How could I let something that I knew would hurt him happen? I wished he'd listen to me and understand that it wasn't something I wanted. I only wanted him and our family. Nothing else really mattered.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby, Bella?" the doctor asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"It's in the perfect position right now, if you'd like to know." He smiled.

I nodded, unable to form words. I felt so alone and sad—maybe knowing would make me happy. The tears were already starting to sting my eyes. Even though I'd hurt Emmett, he was hurting me too, and in this moment, I wanted to know.

"Okay then," he smiled. "Looks like you're having a baby girl. She's healthy and growing nicely. . . Are you okay?" He handed me a tissue.

I nodded again, wiping my tears and watching _her_ on the ultrasound machine.

Everything appeared to be well as he finished examining me, and I was soon handed a few copies of the ultrasound.

As soon as I was in my car again, I let the tears fall harder, not wanting to look at the picture and wishing I could turn back time and tell Edward to stop. Or maybe take his advice and not have told Emmett.

My cell phone began ringing and made me jump in my seat. I groaned at my growing fear and sadness as I dug through my handbag for it.

Seeing it was Alice, I answered without having to pretend everything was okay.

"Bella?" She sounded so worried, and I hated making her worry. She'd worried over me enough.

"Yeah," I answered with a sigh.

"You okay? How'd the doctor's appointment go? Did Emmett show?"

"No," I answered, grabbing myself another tissue. I didn't even know why I bothered wiping the tears when more would fall within seconds.

"I knew I should have come with you," she sighed, "Oh, Bella, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Alice. You have your own life; you can't constantly be worried about me." I wondered how it was that I always had something abnormal going on and Alice's life was always on track. I'd be jealous if I didn't love her so much.

"You're a part of my life. I'm allowed to be worried all I want."

"And I do love you for it." I smiled to myself, thinking of my saint of a best friend.

"Can I do anything? I feel so useless in this whole thing."

"No, I'm the one that got myself into this mess. It's time for me to fix it, whether he likes it or not." And that easily, my mind was made up. I was going to fix this, today. I wasn't sure how, but at least I knew where to begin.

"You know where he is?"

"I'm guessing at the penthouse; where else?" I wiped more tears away, and for a change, my face stayed dry. I was way more emotional than I would have been had I not been pregnant.

"You want me to come over when I get out of here and stay with the boys?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to pick them up now. Is Sam with Jasper?"

"They're having a daddy/daughter day at the zoo. They'll be okay without me. Or maybe I can just get them to come over too."

"That would great. If you're all there, Aid and Ev will have less time to be confused over what's been happening the last few days." That was the worst part in all this. I knew they could sense there was something going on, even though I lied and said everything was fine.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

I nodded and checked my reflection in the mirror. I looked horrible. "I have to. I can't take this another second. . . I should go. I'll see you when you come over."

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you want to see him, and I'm sure he wants to see you too, even if he acts like he doesn't."

I smiled bitterly. "I went to see him yesterday, and that was a bigger nightmare than I thought it would be. He's punching holes through walls. I'm pretty sure _that_ Emmett really doesn't want to see me."

"You'll come out a stronger couple after all this is over; you'll see. He's just not himself right now. He's hurting because he thinks something's going on that's not. Make him understand. For god's sake, you're carrying his child; the least he can do is listen."

I started my car then ran my fingers through my hair. "I have to get the boys."

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

* * *

When I arrived at the school, the bell had already rung, giving me no reason to have to stand around and wait. That was a good thing because I had no desire to engage in conversation with any of the parents that I usually liked talking to.

The boys were waiting for me. I gave them my best smile and leaned down for kisses.

"How was school?" I asked, taking their hands and genuinely smiling as I listened to them talk in harmony to one another. I'd never stop being amazed by the wonder of identical twins. They shared more than any two separate people ever could.

It would be so different having only one now, and... a _girl_. My heart fluttered.

"Is the baby going to come to school with us?" Aiden asked as I helped him into the car.

"When the baby is old enough, it'll go to school, but the baby is going to be much younger, so you'll be in a higher grade by that time," I explained.

By the time I was out on the main road, Evan was fussing.

"What's wrong, monkey?" I asked calmly even though I was anything but on the inside. All I needed now was an asthma attack from him, and I was sure to break down for good afterwards. It never got easier watching him experience such pain.

"When's Daddy coming back? I miss him." He was on the brink of tears. I guessed he'd had a long day.

"Oh, baby, it won't be much longer. He's just working." Like I said before, I really, _really_ hated lying, especially to my children.

I reached my hand back and rubbed his knee, keeping my eyes on the road. Aiden's little hand joined mine, and I all but burst out crying in front of them.

Evan was in tears now, irritated and confused about the situation that was obviously not feeling right. Seemed to me that my sons could sense more than just each other's feelings.

"It's all going to be okay, baby, I promise. Don't cry, okay? Aunt Ali is going to come over tonight and Uncle Jazz and Sammy. You can all play with Dave and Maxie. It's going to be so much fun... Aw, baby, I promise you'll have a good time."

"Where are you going?" he worried, his lower lip quivering.

"I just have to go do something for work. I'll be home before you go to bed; don't worry."

He seemed to calm down the more I spoke about it, and for that, I was thankful. At least I was still good at being a mother.

* * *

My heart was beating faster then normal as the elevator doors opened to reveal the front door of the penthouse. I hoped he was here because I had no idea where else to look.

This was going to be hard, but I was going to be strong. I put us here, and I was going to do everything and anything to get us back to normal again. I didn't like _this_ Emmett and Bella.

I knocked on the door and braced myself, breathing deeply to calm myself down.

But what happened next was something I didn't expect to have to brace myself for. . .

"Did you forget y— Bella!" Rosalie stood at the doorway, her hair up in a towel, and she was dressed in a man's white t-shirt and sweats—probably my husband's t-shirt and sweats.

"Bella, Emmett went to get. . ."

Before she could finish and I could pass out, I quickly turned back to the elevator doors, pressing the button and feeling the not so familiar tears begin to sting my already sore eyes.

Sure. I'd been crying since Edward kissed me, but these were different tears.

Why the hell weren't the doors opening?

"Bella, I swear it's not what it looks like. Emmett and I. . ."

The doors chimed and opened to reveal Emmett holding a pizza box.

"Babe," he breathed, looking behind me at Rosalie and frowning.

"Just move, Emmett. I'm sorry I came. It was a mistake," I told him in a hurry.

"I'll give you two a minute," I heard Rosalie say in a soft voice before the door closed.

"Move, Emmett, please?"

His free hand had come to stop the doors from closing, and he shook his head. "No."

"You wanted me to leave your office before, why can't you want that now?" I asked in a frustrated tone.

"I didn't really want you to leave," he answered softly.

I didn't want to hear that right now. . . I did, but. . . I didn't.

"Why. . . Why's Rosalie. . . in your. . ." I covered my eyes with my hand. I wanted to leave, and I didn't want to face this. This wasn't what I came here for.

"Something happened with Royce, and she was really upset. I went to get her. She doesn't have any of her clothes here, so I let her borrow mine. . . Look, I'm really sorry I was an asshole yesterday. . . I'm. . . Well, I'm upset about. . . everything."

I took a shaky breath and shook my head, refusing to look up at him right now. "I reminded you about the doctor's appointment," I stated, changing the subject because I really didn't believe him about Rosalie.

"Fuck," he cursed, dropping the pizza and startling me with the noise. He ran his hand back though his hair and sighed. "I had shit on my mind; I forgot."

He. . . _forgot?_

I dug into my purse, shaking with emotions, and grabbed the envelope with the ultrasound pictures, stepping slightly closer and shoving them into his chest.

He took them from me and looked down with confusion.

"Your daughter," I stated. "The doctor thought you might like a picture to see what you missed."

"It's a girl?" he breathed.

I looked into his eyes then. He was looking back at me like he'd been punched in the face. I felt like I'd been punched too.

I didn't care to address his question. "You haven't seen your sons since you left. I don't know what to tell them." I didn't even know what to feel. "I told them you're on business, but I can tell they don't believe me."

I'd been feeling guilt and pain, but now I was so much more confused than ever before.

"I'm coming home tonight. I promise."

I pulled back from him when he finally came out to stand with me in the hallway.

"I don't know if I want you to right now."

He wasn't telling me the truth about Rosalie. He was off about something, maybe not her, but _something_, and my best bet was her.

"I don't understand, Bella. I want to talk. I was mad. . . I. . ."

"You have feelings for her, don't you? It's been so obvious, and, _God,_ I was just lying to myself thinking everything was okay."

When he didn't answer, I knew I was right. Somewhere inside, he had feelings for Rosalie.

What if all these years we'd been lying to ourselves in saying we were meant for each other?

We had a one night stand, and I had his kids. Who knows if we would have even given our relationship a chance if we didn't have the boys connecting us?

All that I thought I knew was gone. Just like I knew he had feelings for Rosalie, I also knew that deep down inside of me, I'd always known that fact too.

I had let myself believe that we were perfect for so long that I actually thought it was the truth.

"After everything, Bella, I love you. I always have. And even if you don't love me, I'll always love you."

"That's what you don't get!" I finally allowed myself to be heard. "I don't have feelings for Edward. I don't! I think he's attractive, sure. I get along with him, yes. Just like I'm sure you find other women attractive, but you don't act on it, and I didn't!"

"I went to hug him as a thank you and goodnight, like I hug Jasper and Jacob and whoever else. He kissed me, and I pulled away when I realized what was happening. You were the only man on my mind when it happened.

"I don't understand how it is that you couldn't even stand to hear me out. You believe the worst in me, and I've been beating myself up thinking it's all my fault, but it's not! I would have never been the one to make the move, or continue the move. . . I never wanted to do anything to hurt you or our family," I explained.

The hallway was suddenly very quiet as the two of us didn't speak for a moment.

"I know," he sighed, looking down at the picture in his hands.

Seconds felt like minutes as I waited for him to say something about this whole thing.

"Wow, it's really a girl, huh?"

I ignored him again. "Am I right about Rosalie?"

He frowned as he looked back at me. I knew I was right. I was trying to protect myself by not seeing it earlier.

"I'd always choose you over anyone else," he said. It wasn't what I wanted to hear. I guess at least now I understood why he didn't want to hear me out.

"Maybe if she had your kids, you'd choose her," I suggested, stepping around him and pressing the button. This time, the doors opened right away.

"That's not true, Bella. Don't go. Let me come with you?"

"I don't want you to. I have to go home. I told the boys I'd put them to bed. They were upset earlier." Yes, now I wanted him to feel guilty because he was breaking my heart.

And what made me even angrier was that I was pregnant, and it was his job to make sure I was okay so that our baby was okay. How the hell was my baby supposed to be okay if I was this stressed out all the time?

He was turning me into a horrible mother too, and that was something I never was.

I stepped into the elevator, and Emmett's hand shot out to stop the doors from closing.

"Let. Go," I warned, now adding fury to the mixture that my emotions already were.

* * *

When Alice, Jasper, and Sam left, I read to the boys and watched them drift off to sleep. It was one of my all time favorite things to do. It was peaceful and always warmed my heart.

Even though I knew I was tired and should sleep, I walked down the hallway to the room I'd decided on turning into the nursery. It wasn't like I could sleep now.

The room was stripped and empty besides the old rocking chair. Mom had gotten it for when I was a baby. She'd given it to me when I had the boys, so naturally, it was my baby girl's turn to be rocked to sleep in it.

With a heavy sigh, I took a seat and pressed my feet into the floor lightly so it would begin rocking. This was the first moment I had to really reflect on the fact that I was having a daughter, but it was clouded by all my confusion and mess.

She gave a soft kick, and I rubbed my side, telling her that it was okay. She didn't move around as much as her brothers had, but then again, there were two of them and one of her. I knew she'd be spoilt to death between all the men in our family and probably more protected than any one person needed to be.

"Can I come in?" I heard Emmett ask.

I didn't bother turning from the window to look at him or answer. He'd enter either way, and I no longer knew what to be upset about; there were so many things.


	14. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much, jkane180.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

"Let. Go," Bella warned. I had never seen her this way before. I didn't know what to do to make it better. All I really knew was that last night I'd made it way worse than it should have ever been.

I finally dropped my hand and let the doors close. The best thing for her now was to do what she wanted. I imagined I wasn't who she wanted to be with at this moment.

I looked back down at the black and white picture of my daughter.

How could I have let this happen?

Bella was right; I shouldn't have just thrown everything on her shoulders. I was a father; I had responsibilities that were way more important than my feelings. It's not like I wasn't aware of this. I'd been a good father for the last three years; I thought so, at least.

When I entered the penthouse again, Rosalie was dressed in her own clothes.

"I called Mike," she said, looking through her purse for something. "He's going to pick me up soon. . . Emmett, I'm really sorry about everything. I shouldn't have called you."

I shook my head. "I'm glad I could help." I knew she didn't want to bother Mike and Jessica since they had a newborn, but I was sure Mike wouldn't mind. Rosalie was his baby sister; there was no way he saw her as a bother.

"Thank you... I hope Bella's not too mad at you."

"We're having a girl."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you," I said, watching her grab a few more of her things.

"I'm going to go wait down in the lobby, okay?"

I didn't argue; she could do what she felt comfortable with.

"I'll call you, okay? Next week. Take some time off. We'll talk when you're up to it."

She frowned at me, confused. "I. . . are you sure?"

"Yeah, we'll figure something out; either way, I don't want to lose a worker as good as you."

She pulled her handbag over her shoulder and approached me, giving me a soft hug. "Go get your girl back," she told me. "Don't give up. . . And forgive her. Nothing's worth losing what you two have."

I brushed her hair back and nodded while looking into her glassy blue eyes. "You'll be okay, Rose."

She nodded and offered another sad smile.

As soon as she was out of the apartment, I pulled my cell phone out and called Mike. He answered on the first ring.

"Hey, Emmett, do you know what's going on with Rose? I'm about to have a nervous breakdown worrying over her. I told her not to be with him, from the beginning," he rambled.

"I don't know; it didn't look pretty when I went to get her. Just don't let her go there alone. I don't know what the fuck he did to her. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about that, I'm going to go there with her tomorrow and get all of her stuff out of there. I can't believe she didn't call me when it happened."

"She didn't want to bother you guys."

"Yet she could call you?"

I shrugged. "We're friends. . . I guess it's hard admitting to your brother that he was right about your boyfriend."

He sighed heavily on the other line. "Yeah, I'll take care of it. Thank you, man."

"No problem; look after her."

I shook my head and dropped down onto the sofa, running my hand over my face. What the fuck was I going to do now? I couldn't just sit here.

I had to do something. The sooner I was home with my wife and kids, the better.

With the picture Bella had given me in one hand and my cell phone in the other, I looked through my contacts.

Jacob's name showed up, and I called without a second thought.

"Emmett, what's up?" he answered.

I could hear Renesmee laughing in the background and felt badly for interrupting them. "Sorry for interrupting," I apologized.

"Nah, man, you're not; don't worry."

"Listen, I was wondering if we could talk, like, now?"

"Yeah, yeah, is Bells okay? I haven't seen her in a few days; she said she wasn't doing good."

"Yeah, ah, can we talk in person?"

"Sure, you want to come by here? Ness made food. You hungry?"

"Yeah, I'll come by now; thanks."

* * *

I'm not sure why I decided to come here instead of just talk to Jacob over the phone about it, but I was here now.

"Emmett," Renesmee answered the door. The two of them had gotten a house together about a year ago. It was hard to believe that had we not gone to the gallery showing on our first date, we'd probably be together right now.

"Hey, Renesmee, you look beautiful." She was always smiling and radiant. I'm sure how happy she was with Jacob had something to do with it.

"Thank you," she answered sweetly, motioning me inside.

"What's new?" I asked her.

"My big sister and niece are moving here in a couple of months. You and Bella are coming to the party, right? I'm so excited!"

"Of course we'll be there." I nodded.

She gave me a hug that I'd needed more than I realized and then led me to the kitchen, where Jacob was standing by the counter eating.

"Can I make you a plate?" she asked.

"I'm sorry; I'm not too hungry. I just wanted to speak to Jake about something."

"No problem; food's there if you want it. I'm gonna go upstairs." She kissed Jacob's cheek and gave me a wink before leaving us to it.

Jacob and I shook hands while he looked at me with concern. "What's going on?"

"Your friend Edward's hitting on _my_ wife; that's what," I answered frankly.

"What? Nah, man, he flirts with anything that moves; can't take it personal."

"He kissed her," I clarified.

"What?"

"The asshole kissed my pregnant wife."

"Shit..."

"I know. That's fucked up, right?"

"So fucked up," he nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't think. . . I don't know what to say."

"I'm just letting you know what's going on."

"Look, Em, I'm partners with the two of them. We're all equal; it's not like it's in my power to do anything. . . I mean, we all do our part in each of the galleries. Bella's the artistic one, I know how the business is run, and Edward knows how to get things done," he explained.

"I'm not asking you to do anything; it's Bella's choice what she wants to do. I know this is her career. I just thought you should know what's going on."

"Yeah, yeah. . . thanks. I'll talk to her. . . Maybe if she wants, she can take some time off early. She was going to when the baby comes anyway. I don't know; I'll talk to her."

"I really appreciate it; thank you."

"Shit, man," he sighed, letting it all sink in. "How are you doing?"

"I don't even know right now. . . I don't mean to be rude; I can't talk about it when I'm not even sure what's going on right now. I just want everything to go back to normal. I messed shit up by not listening to her when she was trying to explain." Among other things.

Jacob nodded. "I understand. Go home; sort this out. I'll deal with the galleries. Tell Bells not to worry. We'll figure something out whenever she wants."

* * *

The house was completely quiet when I arrived home. Without any of the lights downstairs turned on, I tried my luck up on the second floor. I went towards the light, knowing it was the room Bella had chosen for the nursery.

Bella was sitting in the lone rocking chair, facing the window.

"It's okay, baby; it's okay," I heard her saying softly. Her head was down, and she was obviously speaking to the baby. It made me smile, but I was also sad not to be a part of whatever experience she was going through.

"Can I come in?" I asked, going ahead and doing so. I knew she wouldn't answer me anyway.

I came around and kneeled before her, placing my hands into her lap. Her hands were resting above her stomach now, and she was staring out the window avoiding eye contact with me.

"I'm so sorry, baby."

I needed to tell her what I'd done, but unlike her, I wasn't strong enough. I didn't know how or where to start.

For a long while, I watched her, wanting any kind of reaction. Her eyes were filling with tears, and when a couple finally escaped, she looked down into her lap, wiping the tears from her cheeks. I pulled her hands down onto her lap with mine, kissing them lightly. I should have been kissing her feet.

"Emmett... Don't..." She gave a weak attempt to pull her hands away but gave up when I held on a little tighter.

"Please talk to me? Yell at me. Punch me. I don't care. Whatever will make you feel better."

She sniffled a couple of times and met my eyes. "Nothing will make me feel better."

"Don't say that... I need you." I'd only ever cried in front of my Pops a handful of times, and even less around Bella. I didn't even care to try and keep it in now. Losing my Pops was painful, but I wouldn't be able to live without Bella.

After biting on her lip, she sniffled again and spoke lightly. "You didn't even let me explain. How could you not believe me? What would make you so mad to run from me like that? It took me a long time to open up and let you in. How could you undo all that trust I put in you? How could you not believe _me_?"

In the time we'd been together, just like any two people, we'd found comfort and belonging in each other. She was right; I'd torn all that away. How could I? After how long it took to build in the first place…

It hurt so bad knowing I'd done all this. I saw it clearly now. She hadn't done anything wrong.

"I know; that's the worst thing I've ever done. I only want us to be happy. And I do trust you; I should have listened. I'm listening now if you want to tell me what happened." Like I said, I didn't know where to start, but at least I had her talking. That's what we needed, right? To talk.

Another minute passed by in silence as I watched her face. She finally looked at me again and took a deep breath.

"I don't know if I ever told you this before, and I'm not using it as an excuse or anything. . . After I had the boys, no one was interested in me. No one wanted a twenty-one year old girlfriend with two kids."

"Baby, I'm sure that's not true. You're so beautiful and have so much to offer," I interrupted.

She pulled her hand from mine to wipe her cheek. "Maybe they found me attractive, but they didn't act on it... Besides," she shook her head, "It's not the point. It's how I felt... Yes, Edward's attractive, but it doesn't mean I wanted anything between us. You're the only man I've ever loved this way, and I don't want that to change. I'll always regret what happened. I wanted to be honest and tell you that it was a mistake."

I nodded. "I know that, I just... I went crazy thinking someone else could replace me. You know you're the only woman who I've been in love with too, and I don't ever want that to change either."

Her tears flowed as she tilted her head and watched me. "Did you sleep with her?" Her voice shook.

I didn't want to talk about this. But I had to; I had to be strong, for her.

"Emmett?"

"No. I stopped it before it got that far. . ."

She suddenly pulled both her hands from mine and sat further back in the chair, looking away from me.

"Baby," I moved my hands around to her hips and held her in the chair in fear that she might run.

"I was angry, and she was hurting. I admit I was wrong to allow it to even get that far. I wanted to get away from my life for a split second. I wanted to forget the image of you two, and it was wrong to think that was the way. Please forgive me?" As true as the words were, I didn't want to say them. I didn't want to be in the position I was in. I had no one to blame but myself.

She didn't comment on Rosalie; instead she responded with, "You promised I wouldn't have to do anything alone. I thought you left us. Don't you understand how much that scares me?"

I knew. I knew how hard everything had been on her. The only reason she got through it all was because of how strong she really was. She didn't see it, but I did.

"No matter what, I'd never leave. I fucked up. I shouldn't have done any of the things I've done. I should have listened and talked to you. I'm sorry I yelled; I'm sorry. . . Rosalie knows it's a mistake, and she feels horrible." Hopefully my words would heal some of the hurt I'd put upon her, but I knew, in reality, it probably wouldn't.

She shoved my hands away with all her might. "Don't touch me."

"Why?"

"I've never felt so ugly before in my life," she whispered.

I wasn't sure if it was because of the pregnancy or just in general, but either way, she was anything but ugly. She didn't have an ugly bone in her body.

"You only get more beautiful, you know that? I'm sorry I made you feel any different. Baby, don't cry." I was crying too, but my tears didn't mean anything. Hers hurt me more than my own.

"I'm pregnant, and I have a million emotions going through me _all_ the time. You have no idea how that feels... And it's your fucking job to take care of me. I don't care how that sounds; it's true. Even if you don't care about me, you're supposed to care about the baby."

"I do care; I care so much. I'm sorry. Please, let me make it better? I'll do anything. You're right; I'm an idiot, I should be making sure you're relaxed and comfortable for our daughter... I promise I'll be better." I moved my hand over her belly.

"It's not going to be better over night, Em,"

"I know, but I do want the nights to be spent together, and the days... please?"

"You should go see the boys, maybe sleep with one of them."

"Okay," I nodded. I knew that meant she wasn't ready to sleep in our bed with me right now. Hopefully tomorrow we'd start healing. I'd do everything in my power to make this pregnancy easier on her and show her she's the only woman I wanted or needed.

"I love you," I told her, leaning in to kiss her wet cheek then her stomach. "Love you too, my baby girl." I told her, smiling when I felt a slight movement.

"She always moves when you're talking to her," Bella whispered.

I looked at her. "I'll see you in the morning?"

She nodded briefly. "I just want to be alone for a bit."

It was harder than I thought, but I worked myself up to walking from the room and down to the boys' room.

Their nightlight was on, and the both of them were asleep. I was never going to fail them or their mother again—that was a promise.

As I felt Aiden's soft hair, he moaned and looked up at me sleepily. "Daddy."

"Hey, buddy, missed you so much."

He moaned again and rolled to his side to look at me.

"Mind if I sleep in here?" I whispered.

He shook his head, and I leaned in to kiss his forehead. "I love you, buddy."

His eyes were already closed again when I pulled back.

I went over to give Evan a kiss too. He stayed asleep, and after a few more moments of watching them, I took off my shirt and pants and laid down beside Aiden.

I wasn't going to get much sleep, but being under the same roof as my family definitely felt like the way it should be.


	15. Chapter 14

**What can I say, jkane180? You're amazing. You know how thankful I am.**

**The boys are 7 by this point in the story. I just realized. I can not believe it. I created these two and I kind of feel like their mother... even though they're not real... but still. I can't believe my babies are so big. Remember when they were little guys? *Cries***

**

* * *

Chapter 14**

That night I slept better than expected. It was probably due to the fact that I felt exhausted both physically and mentally, but knowing Emmett was here helped too. It wasn't the greatest situation, but I wasn't going to throw even one thing away over some other woman who'd caught my husband's attention for a few moments.

Yes, it hurt almost to the point that I couldn't take it, but I had been in worse positions. I didn't want to know the details; all I needed to know was that Emmett and I would be together in the end. Alice was probably right; what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. I had to believe that.

Despite the fact that I had actually slept, I still woke up before six in the morning and took a long shower, where I let myself cry. I promised I wouldn't cry again today. Emmett said he'd help make this easier on me, and I wasn't about to let all my trust in him be destroyed. I loved him, and I was going to try to be positive—not only for the baby's sake, but for all of ours.

I twisted my wet hair into a bun and pulled on my yoga outfit. I was going to do my best to be calm. Stress and depression wouldn't help me or my daughter right now.

I didn't expect to hear noise from the kitchen. No one was coming in for work until at least nine. Besides, none of them watched television when they were here.

When I entered, I saw Emmett sitting on one of the stools in his boxers, watching television. When he noticed movement behind him, he turned to me and gave a soft smile.

I wasn't expecting myself to break down at the mere sight of him, but all I wanted now was to curl up and cry some more of those tears that flowed so heavily in the shower. I didn't though.

"Hey, you sleep okay?" he asked.

I hated how awkward this felt.

I nodded. "You?"

He smiled wider and shrugged. "You know how Aiden kicks; I should have slept with Ev."

I felt a little guilty for kicking him out of the bedroom, but... it's not like we didn't have guest rooms and couches. Besides, he'd willingly been out of the bed the nights prior to last night.

"You going to do your yoga?"

I nodded and pulled my eyes away from his beautiful ones, walking to the fridge and pulling a bottle of water out.

"I, ah... I spoke with Jake yesterday; he told me to tell you that you can give him a call whenever you want. Something about if you'd like to, to go ahead and take time off earlier than you originally planned," he informed.

"Okay, thanks." Taking time off would probably be good for me. Thankfully, we'd already had the boys' seventh birthday party, so I really had nothing else to worry about besides Christmas. Alice was doing Thanksgiving. It was amazing how quickly the time passed.

"Bella?"

I looked at him again as he stood and walked over. I didn't hesitate when he pulled me into a hug. I pressed my face into his chest and held on tightly. He smelled like home, yet home had never seemed so foreign.

"I love you," he spoke into my hair. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

I held onto him a little tighter but didn't say anything in response. I felt the same way.

I was the first to pull away, looking down when his hand gently caressed the side of my neck. "I'll be outside," I told him.

As soon as I was out of the kitchen, I took a deep, calming breath and headed to the gym to grab my yoga matt. I found a nice spot outside on the grass that overlooked the view and spent about an hour on my stretches. I tired not to think and just take in the beauty around me.

When I was back inside, the house was much noisier than before. Both the boys were up, running around the kitchen with the dogs and talking to Emmett like they hadn't seen him in months.

Emmett was laughing and joking around with them. It was almost like everything was normal, and thankfully, between the three of them, it was.

"Mommy! Dad's back," Evan told me.

"Yeah, I know," I smiled and nodded, trying to act happy as well. I _was_ happy for them. "Did you eat yet?"

"Dad gave us cereal."

"Cool. Is he taking you to school too?"

"Yeah," Emmett responded. "You want to come with us?"

"Yeah! That would be so fun; you almost never take us together anymore," Aiden complained. And he was right; there was never really a reason to go together. Emmett was doing a good job of using the kids to his advantage.

I honestly wanted to stay away from him for a little while so I could get my head straight, but I guessed I was going to be in a car with him now and then probably home alone together. I had a feeling he wasn't going in to the office.

"Okay. Let's get ready then." I gave in, shrugging but smiling at how happy they seemed that the both of us would be taking them.

The boys rushed ahead of us. "Remember to brush your teeth!" I called out, hoping they'd pick something decent to wear today. It was fun, though, letting them be their own people and decide things on their own.

Emmett's hand on my lower back surprised me a little, but I leaned into him slightly as we made our way to our bedroom.

He kissed my cheek before going to take a quick shower. I knew if it was any other day, he'd probably have tried dragging me along with him, but thankfully, he knew not to.

I changed into regular clothes, going with all black for the day, and went into the bathroom to wash my face and apply some make-up.

Emmett was already out of the shower, and just like every other time, how sexy he was didn't escape me. Today, it didn't feel like it usually did though. It made me feel depressed instead of turned on.

He brushed his teeth, and I fixed my hair in silence. When I was finished, I told him I was going to check on the boys.

They were both dressed nicely, in clean clothes, so I made sure their bags had what they needed in them and got their lunches out of the fridge.

"Go wait in Dad's car; he's going to drive."

I smiled as they said goodbye to Maxie and Dave and went off outside.

Emmett was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans and opened the front door for me. He was always a gentleman, so I at least knew he wasn't faking that.

I was thankful that the boys seemed to only be interested in conversation with Emmett, so I sat back and listened. It really was like nothing had changed.

Aiden insisted we walk them in and held my hand, dragging me along as he ran. Evan and Emmett followed.

When the bell rang, they both gave me big kisses and even said goodbye to the baby. I definitely had the cutest, sweetest sons in the world.

Emmett took my hand when the boys disappeared into their classroom, raising it to his lips and kissing the back. He continued to hold it on our way back to the car, holding onto me so I wouldn't go ahead and get into the car.

"What do you have to do today?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Probably a lot."

"Blow it off. Hang out with me?"

I wanted to say no at the same time that I wanted to say yes. "I don't know, Em."

"Please? We'll do whatever you want."

"Let's just go home, okay?" I was starting to get a headache.

"Okay," he sighed. He was trying hard, and I felt bad, but I just couldn't pretend everything was okay.

He opened the door for me, and the drive home was much quieter than the drive to the school.

"I'm going to give Jake a call," I informed as we entered the house again, walking away from Emmett and going into the library.

He answered on the second ring and wondered if I wanted for us to get together so I could talk about whatever was wrong. I really didn't feel like discussing my personal problems when I wasn't even sure what was going on myself. Alice was the only one even partly up to date on this.

Jacob was really great, though; he told me not to worry about anything and to just do what I could. I didn't feel like seeing Edward anytime soon, but I agreed to do anything that was needed of me for the galleries.

Edward and Jacob were going to split my responsibilities when I took my break, but for now, I'd still do what I could. The list of responsibilities Jacob and I had agreed on was going to be nice and easy and insured I had no stress from work on my plate.

Without anything else to do in the library, I was forced out of it. Emmett's office door was open, and he appeared from it as soon as I approached.

"Hey, what'd he say?"

"I cut down on work, but I'm going to do as much as I can until I take off." With the baby due in late February, I was scheduled to stop working in late January. I loved my job, but I was more excited about getting to meet and spend time with my daughter than anything else.

"That's good."

I nodded.

"I was thinking, since we have some free time today, do you need anything done for the nursery or... you want to work on the baby book?"

"Maria's coming next month so we can talk about what I want to do with it, and I already put the new pictures in the book... There's nothing else really..."

"You want to just relax together outside? I'll bring a blanket out for you."

I nodded. I had to at least try; I'd been rejecting everything all morning.

"Okay, great, let's go."

"I haven't eaten. You want a salad or sandwich?" I asked.

"Both?"

I smiled a little at his answer. "Okay, I'll meet you outside."

I went to the kitchen and made us a quick salad and couple of sandwiches. He had a blanket waiting for me on the chair I usually sat in, so I put the food down on the table and took a seat.

We were silent as we ate, and out of nowhere, I felt like asking him this question now. I'd been trying to avoid thinking of Rosalie due to the stress it put on me, but I needed to know.

"Is Rosalie still going to be working for you?" I looked him right in the eye as I spoke, and as much as I wanted to, I didn't stop to cry or sound weak.

I wondered if he really did want to be with her. He'd never seemed unhappy with our life together, so I wasn't sure where this had come from.

"I know a couple of people who need assistants that are in high management positions; I was going to offer her a transfer."

I nodded and picked at my salad. It made me feel better that he wasn't just going to let her go, and even more so that he wasn't considering keeping her as his assistant. I'd definitely have a problem with that.

And I hated it. I didn't want to be this person who dictated her husband's life.

"What are you going to do about Edward?"

I looked up at him again at the sudden question. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I'm not going to do anything. We own a business together... It's a completely different situation than you're in." I didn't want anything from Edward, like I was sure Emmett wanted from Rosalie.

I felt sick.

"You're right. I know I'm the one who fucked shit up. I was just asking." He shrugged.

I nodded. I'd done wrong too, and it, in turn, was what caused him to do the same. But still, he was right to say he really did _fuck up_.

"I just want to get past this, babe. You're the most important person in my life."

I did believe him; it was just a little hard to admit it right now. I wasn't sure how I should be feeling.

"I really wanted you to come home while you were gone. I thought it was all my fault... I think I'd rather that than this..."

"I'm really sorry about what I did." He looked so sad. "I wish I could take it back. I feel like the biggest idiot in the world; you have no idea... I didn't think I was that guy... And I'm not, babe. I won't ever do anything like that again. I mean that more than you know. I'll even only look for male assistants."

I shook my head. "Don't be silly."

He smiled sadly and looked out at the view. We both became silent again.

It wasn't until his phone rang that he excused himself because it was business. I took our plates inside and gave them a quick wash, looking into the fridge next to see what I should make for the kids when they came home.

Emmett surprised me by hugging me from behind, both his hands coming to rest on my stomach. I couldn't resist leaning back against his strong chest.

"You still love me, right?" he asked against my ear, his hands gently and lovingly caressing.

His question made it hard to keep my promise from earlier. I felt the sting in my eyes and brought my hand up before any tears were spilled, wiping the wetness from under my eyes.

"Of course I do... It's just hard... to say... anything right now. Things feel so out of place."

"I know. I'm sorry for that too."

With great effort, I pulled away from him. "I understand you're sorry, and I even believe you, but I'm not okay right now, Emmett. I feel like complete shit."

"So explain it to me; tell me everything."

I breathed in deeply and shook my head. "I don't want to complain. There's no use in it. My feet are going to hurt until I give birth, I'm going to crave things that should make me feel sick at the mere thought of them... and feeling this way isn't going to stop no matter what you do." Of course I was only explaining small things. It was hard to express my actual emotions.

He pulled my hands into his chest, and I hated how easily he drew me to him. "I'll massage your feet, and I'll get you whatever disgusting food you want to eat. I'll feed it to you..."

I began pulling away again and shaking my head.

"I mean it. I just want to show you I'm still crazy about you. I always will be. Everything about you is beautiful to me; no other man is luckier... Please, baby, believe me. I'm telling you the truth."

I looked at him for a little while, biting on my lip. "You also forgot you're the stupidest." Why'd he have to go and act unlike himself? I knew my husband, and he wouldn't have done what Emmett did.

"Yeah, definitely the stupidest... I should have believed you. I _do_ believe you. I trust you more than anyone. You're my partner in life. I never meant to hurt you."

I pressed my face into his chest, crying even though I'd told myself I wouldn't. He held me and smoothed out my hair, kissing the top of my head. I'd grabbed into the back of his shirt and didn't let go for at least a good five minutes.

Silvia quickly apologized and excused herself, making me pull away in time to see her walking from the kitchen. I thought of calling out to her to say she didn't have to apologize but didn't have the strength.

"Want to go upstairs and lay down with me?"

I nodded, looking into his eyes as he wiped my face then leaned in to kiss my forehead.

Exhausted, I let him lead the way. Lying down on our bed with him so close and attentive felt nice—so nice that I began crying again. I really did want to mean everything to him; I never thought that after marrying him that I'd doubt it.

"I hate crying," I sobbed, covering my face.

"It's okay, babe, cry. It'll make you feel better, and I'll be here with you to hand you tissues... they're on my side of the bed."

I smiled a little and bit my lip. "Okay... Good." I sniffled.

We positioned ourselves into a comfortable spooning position, and I soon fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 15

**Thank you to jkane180 for being a wonderful, very sweet, helpful and nice beta. Also thanks to all those people who have nice things to say about my writing. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

How sad Bella obviously was over what I'd done broke my heart. I had time to think about it and really realized how fucking crazy I was. Bella and I were made for each other. How could I ever put that at risk?

Rosalie may be beautiful and kind, and that's probably what originally attracted me to her, but Bella was those things more than anyone. She was mine, and she was precious.

I was wrong for each and every little thing I had done since the minute I'd freak out on Bella, and perhaps even before that.

Not many people would give me a second chance, and I was sure I didn't deserve it. But Bella gave it to me anyway.

She hadn't told me she loved me in a long time, even though I told her dozens of times a day. I wanted her to say it, and I wanted us to be the way we were before. I needed her like I always had.

She'd at least kissed me last night when I pecked her lips then tried deepening it. We were in bed with the lights off, everything silent.

She was facing me, and I couldn't stop staring at how beautiful she looked.

I leaned in and kissed her soft lips, staying close. She returned it and moaned slightly when my hand came behind her neck to hold her there. It almost reminded me of the first kiss we shared, minus the alcohol and her obvious desire for me. She was practically rubbing my cock with her hand during that first kiss.

I deepened the current kiss, my lips more demanding than before. It had started off soft and slow.

Her hand was gripping my arm, and I guess I'd mistaken her 'that's enough' moan for a 'more' moan.

I turned her onto her back and moved my body above her, kissing her jaw and making sure not to press down on her stomach.

"Emmett." She pushed against my shoulders.

Fuck, I'd go down on her all night if that's what she wanted. I missed her so much.

"You're so fucking beautiful," I groaned, pulling the strap of her tank top down. I was ready to go.

"No... I'm sorry."

When I pulled back to look down at her, I noticed how flushed she seemed. She'd been into the kiss at first, but of course she wasn't ready for this yet.

I sighed and pulled away more, pushing her strap back into place. "Sorry..."

She shrugged. "It's okay. I'm sorry... I can't just... I wish I could..."

"It's all right." I pulled completely away now, lying back down on my side of the bed and staring up at the ceiling. "It's my fault."

She took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Your kisses are always nice though..."

I turned to her and gave the compliment a smile. "So are yours, babe."

"We should get some sleep. Big day of eating tomorrow."

But it wasn't as big as we'd thought. Alice's parents couldn't make it, and neither could Bella's. Jacob and Nessie had backed out at the last minute to take a spontaneous trip somewhere, so it was only our two families.

Jasper and Alice were pissed at me, meaning the only people that had no problems with me today were the kids. For the first time in ages, I had no desire to eat. And Alice had made some awesome looking food.

I was outside drinking a beer and minding the kids while the rest of them were inside. Alice rejected the help I'd offered, and even though she wasn't completely pissed at me like I knew Jasper was, she still wasn't talkative.

I couldn't blame them.

"Hey," I heard and looked up at Bella as she approached and sat next to me, her hand over her stomach protectively. I really liked how she did that.

"Hey," I smiled, joining my hand atop hers. "How're my girls?"

She sighed. "Oh, your daughter's perfect. I bet it's nice in there."

I smiled wider at her comment about the inside of her stomach. "All of you's nice, Bella."

She leaned her head back on the seat and gave me a smile. "I'm sorry they're being weird... It's my fault; I told Alice what happened."

I shook my head. "No it's not." She needed someone while I was off being a jerk, and I definitely deserved much worse than the silent treatment from my best friends on Thanksgiving.

We sat and watched the kids playing. "They're going to be good big brothers, I think."

"They will," Bella said confidently, watching how good they were with Sam.

She seemed happier and more relaxed today than she'd been in a long time. I wasn't sure why, but I liked it and wasn't going to question a good thing. This is what I wanted. I wanted things to be right, and I wanted her to be happy above all else.

Lunch was awkward, to say the least. The kids talked, and Bella tried starting a conversation, but it wasn't going well.

"So, where do you think Ness and Jake ran off to last minute. Kinda weird, huh?" She tried yet another topic.

I smiled at her and shrugged. "I think he knocked her up, and they eloped." That was my two cents.

"Me too," she smiled. "Jake's been weirdly happy lately, even with the extra work I put on his back."

"I think they're ready to get married. They're a cute couple," Alice agreed.

That was as involved as the conversation got, and a couple of days later, when Bella came back from the gallery where she had something to do, she brought with her the exciting news. They really had married, and she was pregnant.

"Wow, I was kinda joking about him knocking her up."

Bella seemed happy for her friend. "Well, you were perfectly right. Maybe you should sell your billion dollar company and become a fortune teller."

"Ha!" I gave a short, fake laugh. "I don't know if I'd be able to pull that look off with this handsome face of mine."

She smiled over at me. "You are handsome," she agreed. I liked hearing her say it.

"And you're the most beautiful woman in the world," I told her, tucking her hair behind her ear.

I hoped she believed me because it was the truest thing in the world.

The time between now and Christmas kept getting better. I tried spending as much time with my family as possible, but still tried getting enough work done so that I'd be able to stay home a little with Bella and the baby when the time came.

Rosalie had come into the office, and we'd made plans for the transfer. She'd begun working for the new person, and I'd heard everything was going well.

I still hadn't found anyone new, and considering I didn't use temps due to fear of them being something other than that, Jessica was helping me out a few days a week because they needed the money, and another employee's assistant was helping with my work load. I _really_ needed to find someone soon.

Bella and Alice had done all the Christmas shopping, and Maria was half way done with the baby's room. It was already looking amazing.

Christmas Eve always proved to be tough in getting the boys to fall asleep. I did though, somehow. Next, I moved all the wrapped gifts from the closet to under the tree and went in search of Bella.

Her favorite new room was the same as mine: the nursery. She liked sitting in the rocking chair her mother had rocked her to sleep in, and where she'd done the same to our boys. It was special.

"What's that?" I asked, seeing she had something in her hands.

"Oh, the photo frame I ordered came... It's going over the crib there." She pointed.

"Let me see." I reached out for it, and she willingly handed it over.

I imagined the picture that would sit inside the frame. She'd surely be beautiful. I was so excited to be her father and could hardly wait to meet her.

It was going to be different being able to hold and look at her than it was to just feel her kick outward when Bella leaned her stomach into me, although I did love it when that happened.

"Can't wait to meet her." Bella was getting bigger by the day, but she was still smaller than I thought she'd be. The doctor said she was a healthy weight, and the baby was the right size. No, I didn't miss any more doctor's appointments.

"Me too," she smiled, leaning her head back with her eyes half closed.

"Tired?" I asked.

She nodded.

I placed the frame down on the old-fashioned white dresser and helped Bella out of the chair.

"Excited for Christmas morning?" I asked.

"You know the kids are going to wake us up at six."

I nodded. "Well, we'd better take after everyone else's example and get our asses to bed." I felt down to her ass, and her smile widened. Since the night she'd kissed me back and I'd mistakenly, like an idiot, tried taking it further, she'd let me be more... myself with her. And myself liked touching her ass.

"Mr. McCarty... Santa might see."

I grinned. She was being playful, and she hadn't been in so long. "Let him see," I winked.

She blushed that deep pink I loved, and I gave her cheek a kiss. "Love you."

She leaned into my chest, her hands against my heart. "I love you too, Em... I'm sorry I haven't said it in a while... I thought it would hurt to."

"Does it?" I wrapped my arms around her tighter.

"No." She kissed my chest and looked up.

"I'm going to kiss you now."

"Thanks for the info."

I shook my head and leaned down with a smile. Our lips met in a passionate kiss, and sure enough, my baby girl kicked me after about seven seconds, making both Bella and I sigh and look down between us.

"Okay, okay, we're going to bed," I told her. I really was exhausted from my long day.

Bella laughed, taking my hand as we left the room, and turned the light off.

It seemed I was the last one up the next morning. Aiden ran into the room yelling that they were all waiting for me.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?" I asked, scratching my head.

"Mama said not to."

I smiled, happy they knew how to listen to their mother.

"Grab me a t-shirt from the closet, buddy."

He did, quicker than I'd thought.

I pulled it on and received direct orders from Lieutenant Aiden Swan-McCarty to march down the stairs. I literally did, just to make him laugh.

Bella and Alice seemed to be having an argument in the kitchen. I caught enough of it to know it was about me. They stopped when I entered and gave Bella a kiss. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Alice returned, walking out.

I shrugged and smiled at Bella when she turned to give me a hug. "Merry Christmas."

"What was that?"

Bella shook her head. "Nothing. Coffee?" She was already getting it for me.

"Sure." I took it and followed her to the tree.

Jasper and Sam were playing Santa. It was great how she gave out presents and kisses. She settled on my lap when she'd had enough, and I kissed her cheek, helping her rip open her many gifts.

The kids were in heaven, and we adults got a few things too.

Bella had gotten me a new watch and the boys a #1 Dad hoodie... I even got a #1 Uncle mug from Sam. They were perfect. I loved them all. Alice and Jasper had also gotten me some designer clothes and a pair of shoes. Alice, being a designer and all, was excellent at picking out clothes.

I'd gotten Bella a gold chain with a delicate tree-shaped pendant. She liked thin chains and small pendants, so when I saw it, I knew she'd like it, and she did. She loved it. I also got her a bunch of her favorite perfumes and some other stuff the cosmetics lady who was helping me suggested. Lastly, I'd gotten her four new lenses for her cameras that Jacob had suggested.

I'd gotten Alice a spa day at a new place that had opened with great reviews and Jasper a new laptop for work or personal use, I didn't care.

It was nothing we couldn't get ourselves if we wanted, but it was the thought that counted.

All that mattered was that the kids had a blast and that we'd hopefully made a difference in some people's lives with the millions we'd donated to families who needed the help this time of year.

It was another holiday spent with just us two families. With the baby due in a few months, Charlie and Renee would be coming then and didn't like having to take too many trips. Alice's parents couldn't get away from their business, and Jake and Nessie were spending Christmas at home with her sister and niece now living here.

After hours of sitting in front of the tree Maria had decorated with the boys' help, we all finally went to clean ourselves up. We had a light breakfast, and like on Thanksgiving, I played with the kids and their new toys. My favorite, of course, was tea party time when Sam made me and the boys all wear pink hats. Aiden wasn't happy but played along.

We all had lunch and pretty much crashed on the couches watching old movies for the day while the kids never ran out of energy playing. Sam did take a nap in between though.

At one point, both the girls seemed to have fallen asleep too. Bella's head was in my lap with her body stretched out on the sofa, and Alice was half lying on Jasper's chest.

"We should switch it." I nodded towards the television at the old romance movie that was on.

The remote was closer to Jasper, so he switched the channel to cartoons. We were both the type to like that more.

"I get why you and Ali are pissed at me, I was a dick, but I got it out of my system now."

He just looked at me.

"Trust me, no one's angrier at me than I am."

"I really don't think so."

I frowned. "Look, I know I was a jerk, but this is between Bella and me."

"You may think that, and she may be your wife, but she's always going to be important to us... It was hard stepping aside and letting you into her life. I was sure you'd screw everything up, and after so long, I actually believed you wouldn't, but then you did."

I almost groaned in frustration and glared at the cartoon. I deserved this treatment, and I was sure if Jacob knew what happened, he'd have tried to kill me by now, but Bella hadn't told him, and she was sorry for telling Alice and Jasper.

It wasn't her fault, I kept telling her. And it wasn't.

"I really don't know what else you expect me to do than say sorry... Like you've never screwed up in your relationship." I shook my head.

"I haven't, actually."

"Well, aren't you just the perfect husband and father?" Damn it, I wanted to be. I already couldn't be, what with my history of not being there for the first two years, and not to mention the way they were conceived.

I saw him shake his head and didn't bother saying anything else.

Bella moaned and moved a little. I stroked her hair and watched her. I did love her; I never doubted that. I was just an asshole for a second, right? I always did the right thing in the end. I was a good guy.

Who the fuck was I kidding?

I'd let my attraction to another woman get way out of control. That was not what good guys let happen.

But damn it, how the hell else was there to make people believe I was only interested in being with my wife?

Yes, of course it would be easy to fall for Rosalie, but I'd already fallen for the right girl. The best girl. Rosalie was someone else's right girl... Hopefully she'd find someone worthy of her. I definitely wasn't worthy of her or my wife.

I'd promised myself a long time ago that I'd never do anything to make Bella regret me being in her life, but within a few days, I'd done just that.

No wonder she had a hard time telling me she loved me. No wonder things were taking longer than I hoped to get back to normal... even though they slowly were.

When Alice and Jasper had gone home later into the afternoon and left Sam here with us, I cleaned the kitchen as best as I could while Bella and Sam played in the living room and the boys were still in the entertainment room.

"What are we going to have for dinner?" I wondered, joining the girls.

Sam came over to me and held her arms out. I picked her up happily.

"Chinese?" Bella suggested.

"Wanna come with Uncle Em to get the food?"

Sam nodded, smiling.

"You going to order, babe?"

She nodded, already with her cell phone in hand. She knew what everyone liked.

We all ended up eating in the living room then Bella and I relaxed outside while the boys took Sam with them to play with their new toys.

"Was it a good Christmas?" I asked her, reaching my hand over and putting it on her thigh.

She nodded. "Christmas is always good... Wish my parents were here. I understand, though."

"They'll be here soon." I assured.

I frowned in confusion at first when Bella stood and came over to me, taking a seat in my lap. It was nice. She leaned her head down on my shoulder and took my hand, placing it onto her stomach. I rubbed it gently and kissed her forehead.

"You and Alice okay?"

"Mmm, yeah..." She sighed, though, and I knew they weren't. "I'm not used to fighting with her."

"Why are you fighting?"

"It's not far how they're acting towards you."

"Baby, it's okay. I get why they're pissed, but all I care about is that you aren't. You believe me, right? I know I made a mistake; I'd take it all back if I could."

"You don't have to keep saying it." She played with my hair and made my eyes close at the tingling feeling. "I believe you."


	17. Chapter 16

**Thank you jkane180 for the beta job, and for making me laugh while reading your corrections! **

* * *

**Chapter 16**

My attempt to be more relaxed and have faith in my husband and our relationship proved to be working. I was feeling a lot better. Things were slowly getting back to normal.

I wanted to forget all about what had happened, but at the same time, I knew that wasn't healthy.

It was the day before New Year's Eve, and I had to go into the gallery to get some work done—Jake said he needed me to do it today, and considering he'd been so great with my time off, I wasn't going to give him a hard time about it. I did wish I could do it from home though, so I wouldn't have to face Edward. He'd been trying to talk to me, but I really didn't want to talk to him.

"So, who wants to go with Mom, and who wants to go with me?" Emmett asked, looking from Evan to Aiden.

He had to go into the office too, and we had no one to stay here with them.

"Umm," Evan frowned, unable to decide. "I don't know."

"Okay, Aid, it's up to you."

"I think I want to go with Mama. I like your work too, Dad, but I want to see if Edward's there. I have some new paintings I want to show him."

Emmett's jaw tightened at the mention of Edward, but he nodded.

I pulled Aiden into my side. "Mama's little Picasso," I mused, running my fingers through his overgrown hair. He didn't want it cut, so for now—while it wasn't too out of hand—I'd let him have his way.

Evan liked his hair short, though, and looked very professional, helping Emmett by carrying some files.

"All right, Ev, we're outta here," Emmett announced, placing a kiss on my lips and giving Aiden a high five.

Evan and I kissed goodbye then Aiden and I got ready to leave.

"Ma, can I go to Edward's office?" he asked as soon as we arrived.

"Yeah, make sure you knock and don't interrupt if he's with someone or on the phone," I told him. He was already on his way.

A couple of minutes after I was settled and doing my work, Aiden ran in to tell me that Edward had told him to come tell me he was with him and not to worry. I was glad I didn't have to wonder about where he was, and also that with Aiden here, Edward wouldn't try talking to me.

"Bella?"

I looked up to see Renesmee and smiled, standing to greet her. She already had a baby bump and was glowing.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked.

She smiled, placing her hand over her stomach. "I'm great. You okay?"

I nodded, and the two of us had a little chat. She and Jake were really happy. They had just married, were expecting their first child, and her sister and niece were living here now. I'd met them the other week, and they were as lovely as Renesmee.

Turns out Renesmee was just here hanging out while Jake had a meeting, and she'd just come in to say hello because we hadn't talked in awhile.

It was going to be exciting having two brand new little babies soon. Perhaps our kids would be friends. It would be nice. If she had a boy, maybe they'd date and even marry when the time came...

I spent way too much time with Alice... She'd been trying to figure out who Sam was going to end up with in the future—Aiden or Evan. I'd gotten sucked into it. I had to admit, it would be amazing if our kids joined the three families into one big one.

She left me to my work when Jake was done. Jake nodded at me and told me not to work too hard. I couldn't believe he was married and about to be a father. I was really happy for them. I knew he'd be amazing.

As happy as I was for them, it was hard seeing everyone else so content. All our friends seemed to be without worries. I wanted the same. I felt a small shot of pain in my chest and quickly pushed it aside, taking a deep breath so I wouldn't break down and cry again. I'd been so emotional with this pregnancy.

"Excuse me, Bella, I'm sorry."

I shook my head and focused on the employee that was at my door.

"It's fine. What's up, Ash?"

"There's someone here for you. He said he's been trying to reach you."

_Riley_. Oh, shit, I'd gotten a voicemail from him and completely forgotten to get back to him.

"Let him in."

I smiled when he entered my office and stood to shake his hand.

"Wow, look at you. You look beautiful," he complimented.

I sighed. "I feel like a whale, but thank you."

He laughed and shook his head. "When's the baby due?"

"Couple of months. I can't wait."

I motioned for him to sit, and after a few more moments of small talk, I asked what was on his mind. He seemed kind of nervous about something.

"I don't really know how to tell you this. It will probably sound like I'm lying, but I'm not. I swear Bella... I've been trying to find a way to say this, but I don't know how."

He was sort of scaring me now, and I honestly had no idea what he could possibly have to say.

After Riley left and my work was done, I walked to Edward's office in a daze. His office door was open, with Aiden coloring on some papers at his desk and Edward on his cell phone. When he noticed me, he excused himself and made Aiden aware I was here.

"Hey, Ma."

"Hey, come on, we have to go home now."

"But Edward and I are hanging out," he pouted.

"Come on, baby, we have to go pick Sammy up." Alice had texted me with a last minute emergency with work and Jasper couldn't cancel his lunch meeting.

He huffed but gathered his things.

Edward stood and gave me a smile.

"Thanks for..." I motioned to Aiden.

"No problem. We're buds after all. Right, Aid?"

Aiden nodded as he came to my side.

"Okay, say bye to Edward."

Considering the news I'd just gotten, I wasn't even thinking about how awkward I felt around Edward.

The drive to Alice's was quick, with Aiden singing along to the music he'd put on. I didn't even notice the song. I had no idea what to do. I knew I had to tell Emmett, but I wasn't sure how or what he'd think. Could he handle this?

It had the potential to be a great thing... or not.

Alice and Jasper's house still felt like home, so I never knocked, letting me and Aiden in to a whole punch of people yelling, "Surprise!"

It took me a minute to realize I'd walked into my own baby shower.

Alice was smiling brightly as she came and hugged me. I hugged her in return, holding her as close as possible.

"You want me to go into early labor?" I laughed, very surprised.

She shrugged innocently. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head and laughed. "I love you."

"I love you." She hugged me again. "I really am sorry." She didn't have to go on; I knew what she was sorry for. She and I had been off ever since my kiss with Edward and Emmett's... _stuff_.

She soothed my hair out, and I looked behind her to see Jasper had a hold of Aiden's hand. "We're going to go meet the guys for lunch. You guys have fun."

"Did Emmett even have to work today?" I asked him.

"Yes, but I didn't. Half of today was a lie. Jake didn't really need you at work."

I put my hands on my hips but wasn't mad.

"We just needed to make sure you were busy and wouldn't stop by here for any reason," Alice explained.

"Well, thank you for lying. You're all very sweet."

All the girls greeted me, Renesmee admitting she'd only come in to make sure I was distracted for longer than the work would distract me for.

Little did they know Riley's news would be the most distracting. I was happy for the delay in having to speak to Emmett though.

The baby gifts were all extremely cute, and the games we played made me laugh to the point that I almost peed my pants. The food was great too.

"Hey, you okay? Did you like the party?" Alice asked.

Half the people were still here, talking, eating, and drinking, but all the main events were over with.

I smiled and nodded. "I'm just tired. Thank you for the party, though; it was so fun."

"I know. How cute is this?" She grinned, holding a tiny pink dress. "Baby clothes are the best."

I laughed and agreed, hanging out with Alice and everyone a little longer. I made my way home as I really was getting tired, and when I got home, Emmett and the boys left me alone to nap. Although it took me awhile and I spent most of the time staring at the ceiling, I still did get some sleep in.

I'd tell Emmett later.


End file.
